Rider of the Storm
by jediryu
Summary: Raiden chooses to retire, this is how it happened. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_

_The Mortal Kombat game, dragonhead and characters are the exclusive property of Midway Entertainment. I don't own them, I just borrowed them for a little while so please don't sue._

**Rider of the Storm**

**By**

**jediryu ©**

**Chapter 1**

Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth, sat in the study of his cosmic palace and pondered. "How long have I been here? How long since I accepted this office?" he said to himself. He looked up from the desk in his study and murmured, "Fujin, I would speak with you."

At first nothing happened but then, a whisper of air movement sounded in the room. The whisper became a low howl like a strong wind against a building as a whirlwind appeared in the center of the room and expanded into the shape of a man.

The man stood six feet tall by mortal measurement. His hair was long. Just past shoulder length and mother-of-pearl white which stood out against the khaki tunic with matching pants and boots he wore. With arms folded over a broad and muscular chest, he asked in a deep voice: "I am here Lord Raiden, how may I assist you"?

Raiden turned in his chair and faced the God of Wind and Storm and said: "Greetings my friend. Thank you for answering my summons so quickly. I had a question for you that I hoped you might be able to answer." Fujin sat on the couch nearest him at Raiden's gesture and said: "What might that be my Lord?"

Raiden leaned back and rubbed his eyes as he said: "How long have I held this office?" Fujin said: "Office? My Lord, you are eternal as am I, what do you mean?" Raiden heaved an exasperated sigh and said: "Fujin, for pity's sake, drop the pretense of ignorance and answer my question please."

Fujin smiled at his friend and said: "As the mortal plane measures it, several millennia. Why do you ask?" Raiden answered: "Because I'm tired that's why. Like me, you too were mortal once until the previous holder of your office asked you to ascend and take his place so that he could live out a mortal life and finally die in the fullness of time. Immortality such as ours takes a toll on our souls."

Fujin thought a moment and said: "You have held your office long before I came into mine, but I beg of you old friend, do not do this. Your knowledge is vast, your experience varied. Why, even the Elder Gods value your opinion. Why ever would you want to step down?"

Raiden made a fist for a second and then opened it as a small electric arc appeared, expanded into a small orb of ball lightning to see the face of his majordomo, Spark, and said: "Spark please bring some tea to my study and placements for two." Spark nodded and said: "At once my Lord." His face and the ball lightning disappeared in a small flash. Momentarily, Spark came in with the tea and cups, poured for his master and his master's guest and left.

Raiden continued: "As I said before, I'm tired. The Deadly Alliance is broken; the cosmos is about as near to balance as it ever gets and I believe now is the right time to step down. Will you assist me in finding a replacement?" Fujin sipped his tea as Raiden sipped his and finally said: "Very well my friend, I will help you, though I believe it to be a bad idea. Are you sure you want to give up all the perks?" This said with a knowing grin on his face. Fujin, while still considered young for his office was well known for his exercise of the "perks" as he put it, of a cosmic office, there were still some realms he was banned from on pain of mortal death.

It was a little known fact that while in physical form, gods like Raiden and Fujin could lose their mortal bodies to violent death though their souls were safe from harm from the likes of the demon sorcerer Shang Tsung and others of his ilk. This was also why the forms of mortal existence were still followed such as tea and food for self and guests.

Raiden smiled and said: "Quite sure Lord Fujin, quite sure." With the return of formal titles, Fujin knew the conference was ended. He finished his tea and stood saying: "As you will it Lord Raiden, so shall it be done." Vanishing in a mini-cyclone just as he had appeared, Fujin was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Weeks later, Raiden received Fujin in his study again and said: "What have you found?" Fujin created several hundred small puffs of cloud that formed images of men and women, old and young, ethnic groups up and down the spectrum as Fujin spoke. "It was harder than I thought my Lord. At first, I thought that martial prowess would be vital as that you yourself have mastered several fighting styles." Raiden said: "750 but I stopped counting at 700." Fujin smiled at the small joke and continued with: "I eliminated, figuratively speaking, several candidates as they were strong but close minded in their fighting systems. Unable or unwilling to embrace other systems and methods of thought," As he said this, many of the images vanished. Fujin spoke again: "Looking into those souls I could as that my ability in that regard is still uncertain, I eliminated others for the fact that their souls told me their mortal lives would end soon for the usual variety of reasons that mortals die." Several more puffs vanished. "Some others I disqualified for the reason that they would be ill-suited to the powers and responsibilities of a cosmic office."

Finally, only three puffs remained. Fujin said: "Of these three, I think this one would be best." The image in the puff of cloud expanded to show that of a plain faced man. He wore a mustache and goatee combination, and his eyes seemed fluid, one moment deep and penetrating, the next dead and empty. As the image enlarged, it showed the man's life like a movie.

His birth, his life, his experiences. Both formal military and formal martial art training. Raiden looked over to Fujin and said: "What makes you believe he would be best?" Fujin said: "Although he is an American, his soul has a unique resonance. During his souls' journey, he has been poet, philosopher, farmer, and samurai. In his current mortal existence he lost his innocence early yet still retains the capacity to forgive. He chooses to look to the good side of any event or person, refuses to carry grudges and has trained in many fighting styles. Also, he has no family of his own though not for lack of trying to be sure, and drives himself to a level of performance above what is required of him. Raiden considered this and said: "What's his name?" Fujin smiled and said: "That is the most encouraging sign my Lord. Like his soul which has traveled many paths, so too has his name. His name is Ronin.

The man known only as Ronin, stopped in the middle of the kata or training form, he was doing and looked around a moment. He could've sworn he was being watched but couldn't know at that moment, two gods were observing him. Ronin looked around the main room of the dojo or training hall; he was in and shook off the feeling as he continued his kata. His life was both simple and complicated, friends, siblings, a job, but no real prospects for the future that he could see. No serious relationships. Hobbies and activities he enjoyed, yet still he felt an emptiness that he couldn't place.

Ronin lost himself to the kata and tuned the world out as he focused every fiber of his Ki, or spirit, into the form. Time lost meaning for him in this mental state. When he was done, he knelt in the center of the dojo floor with the picture of his Sensei, his teacher, he spoke aloud: "Sensei, I wish you could be here to advise me right now. I feel lost in life right now and I don't know what to do. I know Seppuku is not an option that you would advise or support but I just don't know what to do anymore. Though I find simple comfort in my day to day activities, what's it all for? I wish you could hear me and advise me once again."

As he finished, the air in the dojo carried a charged feeling as of something changed or about to change when he heard a dry clapping from behind. From his kneeling position, he leapt to his feet and was in a fighting stance in the span of three heartbeats, Ronin looked to the source of the clapping and saw a man wearing geta sandals, hakama pants and a half-tunic across his chest with an exquisite katana sword on his hip. From what Ronin could see of his chest, he was well-muscled without being grotesquely so and he had long, shoulder length white hair tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were white, with no visible iris. Then he saw small electric arcs float across the orbs.

Ronin said: "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here!" Raiden walked towards him and said: "If you defeat me Ronin, I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ronin considered himself a tolerant man, but suddenly his patience evaporated at the intrusion of this strange man in the dojo, a place that was almost like another home to him, and being challenged to a fight. With almost no advance warning he sprung at the strangely dressed intruder and threw a low uppercut to the gut, high punch to the face, right round kick to the head and a spinning side kick to the upper chest. Raiden's eyes widened at the speed at which the mortal came at him and was unable to block anything. Each attack connected thus sending Raiden into the wall. Losing his balance, Raiden fell forward to his knees and looked up at Ronin. Raiden dug deep into his memories to find the last time he had been hit by a mortal let alone toppled by one.

He got back to his feet and said: "Excellent hits, mortal. Not since the first winner of Mortal Kombat, Kung Lao have I felt such clean technique and solid power. Now, try again." Ronin was surprised at this turn of events. His best combination would have knocked out anyone else or at least drawn blood, but whoever this man was, he was far from unconscious. Ronin moved in again with a different combination this time. A one-two punch with a spinning double kick. But this time, Raiden absorbed the blows and countered with his own attacks which Ronin barely blocked. This continued for a time when Ronin finally understood that whoever this man was, he would not be beaten. Ronin finally stood straight and said: "Enough!" Bowing in a show of respect, Ronin said: "You have fought well and I am honored but it is clear that I cannot defeat you. Therefore, I yield this match to you sir."

Raiden dropped his fighting stance as well and returning the show of respect with his own version, that of the right fist covered by the left hand with a nod of his head said: "You show wisdom as well as strength, mortal and I salute you for that. My name is Raiden. I am the God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth."

Ronin considered this information for a moment and like the focus dial on a camera, everything became clear. During his studies, Ronin had encountered numerous references to a Thunder god by the name of Raiden and even a reference to a special tournament called Mortal Kombat. Even without that knowledge, now that he focused on Raiden for a moment, Ronin felt the sheer power emanating from him and felt the truth in his statement. Bowing once again, Ronin tried what little Chinese he knew and said: "How may I be of service Lord Raiden?" Raiden tried to hide a smirk but failed and said: "Please use English. While I appreciate the effort, your accent is atrocious." Ronin, caught off guard by this statement, burst out laughing and said: "My apologies Lord Raiden. What can I do for you?"

Raiden's hands poured electricity as he covered himself in lightning. When the flashing subsided and Ronin could open his eyes again, he saw that Raiden's clothes changed to that of a conservative suit and tie and said: "Come with me and I'll explain." Later, sitting in the back booth of a local restaurant, Ronin listened to Raiden as he explained: "I want you to take my place and ascend to the heavens as the new God of Thunder, and Protector of the Realm of Earth. Yours is but one of many realms and it is time that new energy oversee things." Raiden's voice held a wavering as if he had aged centuries in a few seconds as he said: "I have held this office for more millennia than there is recorded history for, but now, I needto retire."

Ronin listened and said: "Why me sir? I'm not anyone of importance. I have no religion to speak of; I've never even been to China. How can I possibly even be considered?" Raiden said: "That humility you just displayed is the main reason I believe you would be a good choice. I'm not sure I can even pretend humility anymore. In my arrogance, I thought I would see any threat coming and stop it in time. I was wrong and it cost me the life of a good friend. A man by the name of Liu Kang. While it is true that every man chooses his own destiny, I should have been watching after Liu that day. I could have ensured that the fight that cost him his life had been a fair one but I was too late."

Raiden then went on to explain about Mortal Kombat, how once a generation, the best fighters of the realm in question, in this case, Earth Realm, came together in one place and fought for the fate of their world. Liu Kang had won the tournament that had stopped the invasion of Earth Realm in its tracks, and kept winning, until the Deadly Alliance had formed. After he was done, Ronin sat back and contemplated all he had been told. Ronin said: "Let me think on it, okay?" Raiden smiled and said: "Take all the time you want. It is a big decision to make and I can understand the need to think on it."

The next morning Ronin left for his vacation house in the forests near his hometown and proceeded to meditate and train and think. Slowly, things started to make more and more sense about his life up to now. He began to understand why he felt so empty, why every attempt he had made to settle down and start a family of his own had failed. He weighed the pros and cons of taking the office when the choice was nearly taken out of his hands during his stay.

That morning dawned like any other, clear blue sky, bright sun. It would be a pleasantly warm day Ronin thought to himself as he made preparations for an early morning walk. He wore his karate gi and black belt that morning as he grabbed his walking stick from its storage nook by the door and walked out. He only went a short way as he saw two people walking towards him. One appeared to be a middle-aged Chinese man with a mane of jet black hair on his head and an equally black mustache and beard combination. He was wearing an elegant Chinese p'ao robe with a mandarin hat on his head and slippers that could only be described as "royal", while his companion appeared to be a six foot tall dinosaur!

Instantly, Ronin knew they were here for him, and not in a friendly way. The Chinese man said; "Finish him quickly Reptile. Pay me my tribute!" The dinosaurian said: "Yesss, Massster."

The one called Reptile curled into a ball and flew towards Ronin in an attempt to take him to the ground as Ronin quickly sidestepped the attack and threw a vertical punch into the curled ball form. Reptile screeched in pain as the punch connected in what would be the kidney on a human as the ball form was thrown to the side. Reptile landed on the groundand stood upin his fighting stance. Ronin set his walking stick to the side and took his own fighting stance. He saw the stance that Reptile had taken and said: "Hun-gar if I'm not mistaken, strong form but weak to small focused attacks." Reptile looked at the human in surprise and said: "How do you know thissss, human?" Ronin said: "I've been warned of you and your master over there but unlike him, I learned my martial art the old fashioned way, I practiced it instead of stealing it from a fallen warrior."

The insult to his master achieved its end as Reptile, angry now, rushed in to rip the human limb from limb. Ronin stepped in with an uppercut to the long jaw of the dinosaurian assassin and another vertical punch this time to the sternum. Reptile's jaw snapped shut as the small, focused vertical punch caused him to pause as the shock of the punch stopped him from breathing for just a second. In the moment of motionlessness, Ronin stepped behind Reptile and stood on his tail as he launched a vicious series of punches to either side of his spine. Reptile screeched again as Ronin finished with an axe kick to the unprotected collarbone. Reptile succeeded in pulling his tail loose causing Ronin to fall to the ground but Ronin was expecting that and broke his fall perfectly, causing no damage at all to himself and getting back to his feet.

Reptile turned around and spat green blood to the side before changing fighting styles. Ronin looking on and said: "Now you fight using the Crab style. Interesting but don't you know that the natural predator of the crab is the octopus?" To prove his point, Ronin changed fighting styles as well into a hybrid of the Chinese forms of Tai Chi Chuan and Sticky Hands. With both of his hands waving up and down, Ronin almost looked like an octopus as he moved in on Reptile and proceeded to use both open and closed hand strikes all over Reptile's body, finishing with a spinning heel kick that blasted Reptile's head and sent him to the ground.

As Reptile shakily got back to his feet, there was fear in his eyes this time. He drew his Kirahashi blade and proceeded to stance as Ronin picked up his walking stick and held it over his head in a neutral position to allow a strike or block and faced off to Reptile waiting for the dinosaurian to attack.

For the entire duration of the fight, Shang Tsung watched the two kombatants. He actually admired, slightly, the mortal's ability at fending off the assassin. He thought to himself: "Maybe it was wasted effort to take Reptile's mind and bend it to my will. This mortal will need watching if he survives Reptile's kirahashi blade."

Reptile came in with a sideways strike that would have decapitated Ronin had it connected but Ronin's staff blocked the attack with only the slightest of marks on the wood. Reptile exclaimed: "How can ssssimple wood sssstop my blade!" Ronin remarked: "Japanese oak. One of the strongest woods in the Earth Realm." Ronin then went on the counterattack using attacks from all eight directions of the compass. Swept up in the moment of kombat, Ronin barely noticed the sudden concentration of ki energy in his abdomen. When the final blow disarmed Reptile's bleeding and barely standing form, Shang Tsung called out in a voice that carried the length of the clearing: "FINISH HIM!"

Ronin cast his staff aside as he cupped both hands to his waist and focused all his ki into the space between his palms and stepped forward smashing both palms into Reptile's abdomen. The blow sent the dinosaurian flying backwards to land at his master's feet. Shang Tsung looked down to his vanquished warrior and said in a voice dripping with disgust: "Pathetic worm. _YOUR SOUL . . . IS MINE!"_

From all around there came a low moaning sound that gave Ronin chills up and down his spine as he heard Reptile say: "No Masssster, pleasssse!" The plea for mercy fell on deaf ears as Shang Tsung held his hand over Reptile's near motionless form. The hand began to glow as a translucent shape started to be withdrawn from the body on the ground and Ronin saw his first soul being stolen. Horrified and fascinated at the same time, he stood still as the mist that was Reptile's soul was ripped from the body at Shang Tsung's feet. The soul stuff was condensed into a ball in the sorcerer's hand as he held it to his mouth and swallowed it whole.He looked up to Ronin and said: "Flawless victory . . . fatality." The sorcerer turned away, folded his hands behind him and walked into a portal that opened in front of him.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The dwelling seemed to have aspects of several different cultures' architecture though Ronin knew he was no architect. Just from pictures he had seen, he recognized elements of Asian work ranging from Chinese like that of the Great Wall to Thai, like that of the Buddha statues stretched out on their sides with their heads propped up on one hand to look down at all who passed under their gaze.

Ronin knew this was now his home but still felt the need to use the knocker on the door to announce his arrival. A short man answered the door and looked on in undisguised surprise. The man recovered quickly enough and said: "Lord Raiden? You have changed somehow." The doorman stepped aside. Ronin took that as his sign and walked in as he said: "Yes. I have changed. Your former master has returned to the mortal plane and chose me as his replacement. I will understand if you choose to leave this house and my employ but I ask you not to just yet. I could use any aid you might give me, so that I might settle in quicker."

The doorman followed Ronin into the main foyer and said: "While it is true that your predecessor was the only one I have ever known, my service is to the office itself not any one person, though to be honest, I never expected him to step down." Ronin smiled and said: "The offer to take his place was just as unexpected, I assure you. What is your name and how many staff does this house have?" The doorman said: "My name is Spark; I am the majordomo of the house. I coordinate all of the lesser aspects of the office leaving you to address the more important ones, whatever they may be. The house has a cook, a housekeeper and a concubine. Would you like to meet them?" Too focused in the moment, Ronin didn't hear the word 'concubine' and asked that they all meet with him in the study in two hours. Spark acknowledged his orders and left to attend to them as Ronin walked into the study and was struck speechless by the sheer number of books available to him.

Many of the books were in languages he couldn't decipher until he focused on any one book and a moment later, the lettering on the binding morphed into English. Ronin saw some of the classics of his own age as well as others: Hagakure, the Book of Five Rings, the Art of War, I Ching, and the Unfettered Mind. More books than he could ever have read in a mortal lifetime, Ronin knew he would be spending much time here. As he walked over to an elegant desk, he saw the journal the previous Raiden had mentioned, and started to peruse a few pages at random. As with the books, the language morphed into English as he focused on it. There were, in just the few pages he saw references to the Deadly Alliance and a realm called Outworld as well as its former emperor, a being name Shao Kahn. Ronin sat down in the chair at the desk and turned to the beginning of the journal and started reading an entry dated some 50000 years prior.

Before Ronin was aware of it, two hours passed and there was a knock at the door. The sudden sound in the quiet of the study startled Ronin as he sat up and snarled out: "ENTER!" The door opened and the household staff came in single file and stood in front of the desk Ronin sat at. Spark, hearing the annoyed tone in Ronin's voice said: "I apologize for interrupting you my Lord but you did ask to meet the staff in two hours." Ronin said: "It is I who should apologize to you Spark; I didn't mean to come across so rudely. Please, introduce yourselves." Spark, having already made his introduction earlier, indicated the others and as he named them, they stepped forward, and bowed the same way that the previous office holder had at the end of their match, right fist covered with the left hand and a dip of the head.

When the cook stepped forward, Ronin saw what appeared to be an older Chinese man with a wispy, pencil thin mustache and Fu man Chu beard. He was dressed in spotless black pants with matching tunic. He said: "Lord Raiden, it is an honor to be met by you. I am called Jiro, and I have knowledge of any culinary art or form you could possibly want, any dish, any drink, any recipe. You have but to ask and it shall be done."

The housekeeper was a matronly figure of an older Chinese woman, dressed similar to the cook but she carried herself differently. She said: "Lord Raiden, I am called Mariko and though you are master of this house when you are here, I am its mistress when you are away. I have held this position since Raiden himself was born. I have been his caretaker, his tutor and his equal in standing since before the dawn of recorded mortal history and with all due respect, to use one of your kwai lo phrases, I won't take guff from anyone, mortal or immortal." With that she stepped back into line only to be spoken to by Spark sternly in what sounded like Chinese. This started an argument between the two there in the study.

Ronin, though he did not speak or understand Chinese (yet, he swore to himself) understood the basic tone and recognized a dressing down, and said sternly: "BE QUIET!" A clap of thunder could be heard in time with the order as both offenders and bystanders took an involuntary step back at the anger in Ronin's voice. Both Spark and Mariko straightened into a stance of attention any drill instructor would be proud of. Ronin said: "While the previous office holder may have been amused by your antics, I am not. As that this is to be my home from now on, I will not tolerate such a disruption in its harmony again! Do I make myself clear?" Both of them cast their gaze down due to the loss of face.

Turning to face the housekeeper, Ronin said: "I can appreciate your experience and provided you obey my order for peace, I would like to speak with you at length of the previous office holders. Or, if you wish, I will see about inquiring if you can be given mortal status and I will also look into it that you are released from my service and allowed to join the previous office holder. He may want to have a familiar face around. It's up to your because I will not force your service to me if you don't want to." The housekeeper's face displayed near horror at the very thought and she said as she bowed again: "Forgive me Lord Raiden. I meant no disrespect to you. You are the master and I would serve you as I have served all others if you will have me."

Ronin said: "Apology accepted venerable elder. Raise your eyes to me and we can forget this episode." She did so as Ronin turned his gaze to Spark and said: "The same can be said for you Spark. I would hate to lose you as an asset to this house but I must have harmony in my home or how can I possibly ensure harmony for the Earth Realm in my role as Protector?" Spark too, bowed low and said: "My Lord, forgive me." Ronin said: "I accept your apology majordomo. You too may raise your eyes to me, and we can forget this incident." Spark's relief was visible as he stepped back into line and Ronin's gaze shifted to the last member of the staff.

She was a young Asian woman, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Raven black hair that was styled into an elegant braid the likes of which Ronin had only seen in pictures, framing a finely featured face. Her dark eyes gently almond shaped, above an almost regal nose. Her lips were naturally full and rose colored, and her chin was flawless in shape. She wore only the slightest touch of make-up and it truly accentuated her natural beauty. Dressed in an even more elegant kimono, she stepped forward, bowed and said: "Lord Raiden, I am new to this house. My name is Amperica and I am to be your concubine if you wish it." Ronin's pulse quickened at the notion as he stammered: "C-c-concubine?" Spark stepped in and said: "At the request of your predecessor, I secured her services. Your predecessor took his relations out of the house but knew that you might have need of some . . . pillow company and took measures to that end."

Amperica stepped back into line as Ronin regained his composure. Thank you all. You are dismissed to your duties." To Jiro, Ronin said: "I like breakfast within an hour of waking unless I have pressing matters elsewhere, lunch and dinner when I get hungry. I'm sorry I can't be more specific, I've never had a cook of my own before." The cook smiled and bowed in acknowledgment and left with the others. Just before Amperica left, Ronin said: "Amperica, please stay a moment." She stopped shy of the door as Spark closed it behind him. Using a graceful stride he had only seen in movies, she walked back to his desk and facing him began to disrobe when Ronin shot to his feet and said: "No. That's not necessary Amperica." Ronin placed her kimono back on her shoulders as she said: "Lord Raiden, please allow me to serve you in my intended function. Or do you find me undesirable?"

Ronin took a deep breath to calm his pulse which had accelerated due to his touch on the kimono she wore. It was softer and more sensual to the touch than silk or satin as he said: "Not at all. In fact, women of your beauty often inhabit my dreams and you are as flawless an example of womanhood as I have ever had the privilege of meeting. It's just that where I come from, concubines don't exist. They have other names, but none of them are very flattering. Please give me time to adjust to your presence." She bowed again and said: "As my Lord Raiden commands, so shall it be done." Ronin said: "Please Amperica, just call me Ronin when we are alone." She bowed again and said: "As my Lo-, yes Ronin." This time though, there was a softening of her voice and a slight change in her eyes as she recovered from her bow. Ronin said: "Tell Mariko that you are to have a room of your own made up. If she asks, and I think she just might, tell her I said I was too tired for . . . company tonight." Amperica said: "Yes Ronin, sleep well."


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Amperica left, Ronin sat down in the desk chair with a whoosh of escaping air as the days' events finally caught up with him. From mortal to god in a day! So much to learn! So much to absorb! Ronin doubted he would get much sleep tonight. There was a knock on the door as Spark came in and said: "Lord Raiden, dinner will be served shortly." Before Spark could close the door, Ronin called out: "Spark! Will you please show me around? Other than my study, I have no idea where anything is." He answered: "Of course Lord. Follow me."

Ronin followed as the majordomo showed him the house. Despite the outside appearance of a temple, in reality, it was comprised of two levels. The second floor held the bedrooms. Here Spark and the housekeeper, Mariko, had their rooms. Next was the master bedroom that Ronin would sleep in with an adjoining doorway to Amperica's room. There were also two guest rooms, one on either side of the second floor rooms. The main floor had the dining room and living room where guests could be entertained, Ronin's study and finally, the dojo room.

The dojo room instantly became Ronin's favorite. The room was at least 18' by 18', had the finest tatami that Ronin had ever felt under his feet and on the walls, was every melee weapon known to mortal kind. Swords, spears, knives, and staffs of every length imaginable, to name but a few. Ronin also recognized nunchaku, tonfa and sai. There were still more weapons but Ronin couldn't even begin to name them all. Ronin stared with undisguised awe at the selection of weaponry and asked: "My predecessor could use all of these?"

Spark said: "Yes Lord. He was proficient in 750 different fighting systems, armed and unarmed both not to mention his own powers, which were considerable. Many of these weapons he acquired as gifts in his travels. Some he received as proof of defeating a specific foe. If you wish it Lord Raiden, you too can learn these things. You have at your disposal masters of the fighting arts of uncountable realms and disciplines. The master, Bo Rai Cho has been a regular guest off and on for centuries. In fact, many of the fighting systems of the Earth Realm can be traced directly to him. I'm sure he would train you if you asked.

At that moment, a soft gong sounded and Spark said: "Someone is at the door; I'll go see who it is." Spark was gone five minutes while Ronin looked around the dojo when Amperica entered the room and said: "Ronin, it is the God of Wind and Storm, Fujin who stands at the door, should I relay to Spark to send him away?" Ronin's pulse increased at the way she pronounced his name. He was glad that she had used it instead of his title. Ronin said: "No Amperica, show him here and then have Mariko set another place for him in the dining room. My predecessor said that I should get to know Fujin as that he had been good friends with him." She said: "Yes Ronin, at once."

It was the wait of only a minute or so before Fujin, entered the room. As this was Ronin's first meeting with the Wind God, he looked him over. About six feet tall, wearing light green pants and tunic with matching boots, his hair was long, to his shoulders and the color of mother-of-pearl as were his eyes. Unsure what to do in a case like this, Ronin simply bowed to him and said: "Lord Fujin? A pleasure to meet you, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Fujin returned the bow and said: "It is I that am honored to meet you Lord Raiden. I helped your predecessor find you and I thought I would see how you were settling in." Ronin said: "I was just about to have dinner, would you care to join me?" Fujin said: "Thank you, I would be honored. Besides, I love Jiro's cooking."

Dinner was held in the dining room that was large yet somehow cozy. The table was large enough for twenty peopleand Ronin didn't know if his predecessor kept himself aloof from the household staff or not but silently promised to himself not to do so. Tonight though, there were only settings for two, Ronin and Fujin. Dinner came in courses that were filling without overindulgence as Fujin related to Ronin some of his misadventures both alone and with the previous Raiden. Dessert came and talk shifted to their respective duties. Fujin, as the God of Wind and Storm, had his own staff after a fashion but could, at his discretion personally oversee any of the hundred or so storms around the earth at any one time. Fujin said that Raiden could do the same if he so chose but in times past, had focused on his own training as well as looking for the next champion of Mortal Kombat. The two spoke for two hours more when Fujin made to leave. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Lord Raiden. Perhaps we can do so again in the future?" Ronin said: "Absolutely Lord Fujin. Count on it."

After Fujin left, Ronin decided on a bath and massage before bed. The house, being the creation of cosmic eternity, could take any form and have any amenity within its walls. The previous Raiden had liked the temple look and kept the interior theme simple which would explain the large Japanese style wooden bathtub. Ronin knew the cycle of events in a proper Japanese bath, the undressing in a separate room so that one's clothes could be taken away for cleaning. The prewash, with the soap and shampoo and finally, the soaking phase. Evidently the previous Raiden followed the whole process. Ronin let the heat soak away the tension of the day when there was a knock at the shoji, or sliding door. The door opened at Ronin's permission when he saw both to his delight and momentary fear, Amperica glide in.

"My Lord, may I share your bath with you?" she asked. Ronin knew that men and women usually bathed apart but considering Amperica's intended function in the house, he nodded his acceptance. Amperica had already gone through the prewash in another room. Ronin closed his eyes until he both heard and felt the water shift with her entrance into the tub. He opened his eyes to see Amperica sitting across from him with her hair in a simple bun on top of her head and a towel wrapped around her upper torso to cover her breasts which he could just see the tops of over the towel and saw that they were (in his estimation) perfectly sized. Naturally pert and firm, they added a subtle dimension to Amperica that reminded him again of her intended function in the house.

They sat and soaked for a time when Ronin asked: "Please tell me about yourself Amperica." She smiled at the phrasing, inwardly pleased at the request when she knew he could order her but chose not to. She said: "In this form, I am 26 years old, unmarried and not very experienced in the ways of man and woman." When Ronin blushed at the depth of information, Amperica's heart did a little flip in her chest as she continued to explain: "I say in this form, because in reality I am a newly freed soul. I was a living, breathing college student studying to become a dancer for large-scale productions, with my life before me when a car accident freed my soul. Spark found me at the behest of his former master and offered me my life back in return for becoming your concubine. My family history is that of Japanese American but I am descended of feudal Japanese. My father believed in a mixture of old and new and raised me with an appreciation of the old ways and the old history of my people but I'm still a modern day girl at heart. What of you, Ronin?"

Ronin said: "I can't claim any real sense of personal history like yours. I was born the youngest of three children; my father was fascinated by the stories of the Samurai which is why he named me Ronin. The only claim of genealogy that I can say is that we came from the Scandinavian peoples with a smattering of German and Slavic. My mother worked in the school district of the city we lived in, andmy father was a guidance counselor and then a substitute teacher for many years and then went into business for himself as a clock repair man before retiring. Both of my parents are deceased, my older brother is a devoted bachelor and my sister has her own family. I have been many things but I found something of a place as a martial arts instructor which is one of the reasons I was chosen for this office I guess. Not much more to tell really."

They soaked awhile longer and then got out separately. Jiro was an accomplished masseuse and put his skills to work helping to relax Ronin. That night, Ronin slept deeper and longer than he ever had before in his life.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Ronin awoke on his own, feeling as though he had caught up on every missed moment of sleep in his life. After he got up, Ronin opened the closet to find a wide variety of clothes ranging from traditional to contemporary. Settling for a comfortable pair of sweats and a loose shirt, he went down to breakfast which was promptly served just as he sat down. A large breakfast consisting of the types of things that Ronin ate in his previous life was presented. Ronin selected a cheese omelet, pancakes and orange juice. As he finished, the door gong chimed. A few minutes later, Spark came into the dining room visibly shaken. Ronin noticed immediately and said: "What is it Spark?" Spark took a moment to compose himself before announcing: "My Lord Raiden, you have been summoned before the Elder Gods."

"Summoned?" Ronin echoed a moment later. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. They are _Elder Gods_ after all." Ronin got up and went to his bedroom immediately and waved Spark after him. He said: "Help me find something suitable Spark, something that fits the role of a minor god." Spark chose for him a pair of off-white pants and matching shirt. On a lark, Ronin grabbed a straw hat from a nearby shelf and looked himself over in the mirror on the inside surface of the closet door. He saw himself as he expected, what he didn't expect though was the electric arcs flowing across his eyes. Ronin didn't see them except in the mirror as they traveled across his eyes and certainly didn't feel them, but accepted that the office would change him somehow.

After dressing, Ronin went back downstairs and to the door. As he stepped out, he ran the images through his head that the former Raiden and given him on how to open a portal and did so. Summoning a lightning bolt from his hand to travel on, he thought to himself: "To the Temple of the Elder Gods."

Ronin arrived on the front step of a temple the size of an Egyptian pyramid. Dark clouds swirled around the peak of the pyramid as Ronin entered. A minor functionary met him at the door and said: "Greetings Lord Raiden, the Elder Gods are expecting you. Please follow me." Ronin did so and was escorted to a large amphitheater with a raised stone platform in the center. In front of the platform were three alcoves, each glowing with a different color, red, blue and green from left to right. The chamber itself was lit on two sides with rack upon rack of large wax candles. There were too many candles to count but the light level was as bright as day. Climbing the platform, Ronin then knelt in the center somehow feeling it was the right thing to do at the moment and waited.

A deep, distorted voice came from the center alcove, the blue one and said: "Greetings Lord Raiden. We are aware of your recent change in status and must now test you to ascertain your fitness for the office for which you have been selected. Do you have any questions?" Ronin said: "I have many questions but the first must be why you would wish to test me? Fujin told me of the selection process to find me and how the previous Raiden then read my soul and the souls of the other two candidates before selecting me for his final test."

The voice from the center alcove said: "The previous Raiden was looking for a replacement and may have chosen in haste. We will be the final judges of your fitness for his office. Ronin knew there was little point in arguing with an Elder God and simply said: "What is this test and in what form shall it be?" The red alcove spoke this time. It said: "The test shall have three aspects, but one overall theme, Mortal Kombat." The green alcove spoke then: "You will face three opponents, one at a time. You must face yourself; face your enemy, and then your greatest fear. If you succeed, then and only then will you have proven yourself worthy."

A portal opened before him and Ronin was instructed to enter. When he did, he found himself in an arena unlike any he had ever seen or been in before. The platform he found himself on had no walls or ropes and its surface was far above the ground. When Ronin walked to the edge of the platform that was decorated with a dragonhead image in the center, he looked over the edge to see a pit filled with three foot tall spikes. He could see the skeletal remains scattered around the floor when another portal opened on the far side of the platform and a person came out of it.

The person was him, yet there was something off about the image. The eyes were shadowed in dark circles and showed only pain. Dressed in a black gi and matching belt, the image attacked Ronin with no words. He defended himself by blocking and evasion when he understood what the image represented. It was his dark half, the side that was cold and remote in his previous life. It also represented the point Ronin had found himself at before Raiden had approached him with the offer of his office.

This was the self that thought suicide would have answered his plea for guidance. The thought of "_face yourself", _entered Ronin's mind unbidden as he knew what to do and stood straight up. Holding both arms outstretched he said: "Join me brother. We are the same, you and I." The shadow image's fist struck Ronin's face but instead of pain, the fist became like a shadow and passed through him harmlessly. The image itself turned into a shadow and was absorbed into Ronin's body the way a gust of wind would break around a circle instead of blasting against a flat wall. The red alcove voice sounded throughout the arena: "Flawless victory."

Another portal opened in the same place as the last as an image of Shang Tsung entered the arena. The image pointed at Ronin and said: "Your soul will be mine." The image took a fighting stance and came for Ronin. He remembered seeing the real Shang Tsung consume the soul of his own warrior and Ronin felt fear for the first time in a long time. A fierce battle ensued. Both kombatants were bruised and bloody when Ronin finally understood what had to be done as the thought entered his mind: "_Face your enemy."_

For evil to flourish, one must fear it. With this flash of insight, Ronin conquered his fear and using the same four hit combination that he used to open the fight with Reptile, Ronin sent the image of Shang Tsung to the ground and focused his ki into his hands. As the image ofthedemon sorcerorstood, Ronin stepped forward and blasted the image in the chest sending it flying away and over the edge. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the arena, followed by a meaty, scrunch-splat sound. The green alcove voice said: "Fatality."

Finally, one last portal opened in the same spot as before. Ronin felt his injuries heal instantly as he prepared to face his greatest fear. The image to step forth from the portal was his father for one moment, his mother the next, then his older sister and finally his older brother. In turn, each image started to berate him for failing them. His father's voice said: "I'm ashamed of you. You're not a man; you're a shell, an empty shell that has no legacy!" His mother's voice was next: "My son the failure. I am ashamed of you! You weren't good enough to make Eagle like your brother; you weren't good enough in school. You couldn't hack the military life. You're not good enough!" Ronin's sister was the next image and berated him for not having a family of his own to share with her the way she had shared hers with him, and finally his older brother just stood there and looked disapprovingly at him.

Each image assaulted the barriers of Ronin's self-image. When the barriers crumbled, so did Ronin as he fell to his knees and cried. In his mind, Ronin heard the thought: "_Face your greatest fear." _The last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Ronin stood and wiped his eyes as he said: "Everyone fears failure but unlike most, I faced each failure, learned from it and moved on. I never looked back on any of them except as another learning experience. Father, I will make my own legacy, I don't need yours to know I am a complete person. Mother, I was never good enough until I finally found my own calling, now, my power is in my own hands. I don't need to be told I'm good enough, I already know that I am! Sister, I may not have a family of my own to share with yours, but I will always be around to look after your descendents. In one form or another, they will always know me. Brother, keep your approval for yourself. I don't need it anymore!"

When the portal opened in front of Ronin, he stepped through and found himself back in the audience chamber of the Elder Gods still kneeling on the platform before the alcoves of the Elder Gods. All three alcoves were glowing with their respective colors, red, blue and green, when the blue alcove spoke again. "You have proven yourself worthy, rise, Lord Raiden. You are the God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth. Rise and face us as an equal. Our counsel will always be available to you. Farewell." Ronin stood and walked through the portal that opened in front of him and wasn't surprised to find himself back on the front step of his new home.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As he entered, Spark walked up to him and said: "Is something wrong my Lord? You left several hours ago." This kernel of information did surprise Ronin as he said: "No, nothing is wrong Spark. Everything is fine now. I'll be in my room if anyone should wish to speak with me." Spark nodded his head and went about his business. Upon entering his room and changing back into the sweats and shirt he wore that morning, he heard music coming from Amperica's room. He opened the door on his side and listened for a time before knocking gently on her door. The music stopped as the door opened and Amperica stood there in a pair of sweats and a shirt similar to Ronin's. Her smile was genuine as she stepped aside to let him enter. She offered him a chair and said: "How can I help you Ronin?" He sat down and said: "I was hoping to just talk with you when I heard your music. It's wonderful. Will you play some more?" Amperica sat on the edge of her bed and took up her Japanese guitar and started to play the song from before.

Ronin let the music engulf him as he relaxed and looked around her room. Several paintings, both historically Japanese and American were on the walls. A small selection of stuffed animals decorated a clothes dresser in one corner next to a holder of the sort you stand a guitar in. The carpet was a gentle blue color that was soft and warm underfoot. Her bed was a full size futon with a fitted set of covers topped by a fluffy pink comforter. Ronin found the music soothing and listened for a time. When the song ended, Amperica put her guitar back on its stand and asked what had happened at the Temple of the Elder Gods. At first, Ronin was only going to speak of the highlights of the experience but he found himself so comfortable with her that soon he found himself telling her everything about the visit. As he spoke, she walked around to the back of the chair he was in and started to gently knead his shoulders.

Her perfume was light and airy, and her hair soft where it touched his neck as he looked at her and thought her the most beautiful woman in existence. Like a magnet, his lips gently drifted in and met hers full on. The kissers broke for air as Ronin suddenly felt guilty for taking advantage and said as he stood up to leave: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'd better leave now." Amperica pulled him back into the chair and sat in his lap and said: "I was afraid I would have to kiss you first. Don't feel guilty, my Lord, I wanted that as much as you did. At first I thought this task I had accepted would be an arduous one but now I see that it will be anything but that", saying no more she kissed him again.

The next morning when Ronin awoke, Amperica lay next to him. The love they had made the night before had been beyond pleasure and Ronin felt complete in a way he never had before. Not wanting to wake her, he just watched her as she slept and knew that he loved her as he had loved no other before. She awoke on her own as he smiled at her and said: "Good morning beautiful how was your night?" She smiled back at him and kissed him before answering: "Wonderful. Yours?" Ronin said: "Flawless." They both got up and took a shower together before going downstairs for breakfast.

Similar to the day before, breakfast was a selection of items Ronin recognized from his previous life. After eating, he called for Spark and said: "Please send a message to the master you mentioned to me, Bo Rai Cho. I need to start my training if I'm to select the champions of Mortal Kombat." Spark said: I thought you might do so Lord, so I took the liberty of sending for him already. He should be here any day now but you should know that while he is a master of many fighting arts, his favorite is Drunken Boxing."

Ronin had heard of it but never seen it outside of a movie. Just then, the door gong sounded and Spark went off to answer it. As Ronin finished his food, Spark returned with an older man following him. The man was just past middle age in appearance, long black hair streaked with gray, wearing pants colored a dark shade of gold with black slipper shoes of the sort Kung-fu students wear. His top was a kind of speckled black and pea soup green that accentuated his rather large girth.

Spark said: "May I present Master Bo Rai Cho." Ronin stood and bowed to him. He returned the bow and said: "You asked to see me Lord Raiden?" Ronin said: "Yes I did. My predecessor recommended you as did my new friend Fujin and my majordomo Spark here. Will you help to train me so that I am better able to protect the Earth Realm?" Bo Rai Cho said: "I will need a month in which to evaluate your fighting level, but yes, I will train you."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

And so it began. Ronin's training over the years had varied from easy to incredibly difficult, but under Bo Rai Cho's guidance, it went to a level that Ronin never thought possible except in video games and movies. Everyday for those first thirty days, for twelve hours per session, Ronin had to show his new teacher, every move of every kata he had ever learned. The first week focused on unarmed forms every day. Bo Rai Cho told him this was to ensure continuity. The second week, focused on armed forms. This proved harder than the unarmed review. The third week was the most interesting one for Ronin.

On the start of the third week, Bo Rai Cho had erected a large target in the dojo room when he said: "This week we will focus on bringing your powers as the Thunder God into your kombat style. I have seen Raiden throw lighting bolts as a ranged attack, teleport from one side of the arena to the other, use electrocution holds, and by levitating himself, he turned his whole body into a projectile weapon. It will be for you to decided what you will use or not."

Ronin considered these and said: "I think the ranged attack, the projectile attack and the teleport will be most useful to me. Those will be the ones I focus on." Bo Rai Cho nodded his head in understanding and said: "Very well. First let's start on the ranged attack. Since your body is a combination of battery, generator, and conduit, imagine a limitless energy source in your abdomen. Imagine a switch in your mind that connects a circuit between your abdomen and your hands. Flip that switch, open the circuit and let the energy flow from your source to your hands."

As Ronin listened he closed his eyes and held his hands in front of his abdomen and visualized the circuit that Bo Rai Cho spoke of. In his head, he saw the switch . . . and flipped it with a finger of mental energy. He felt the power source in his abdomen start to build up a charge. It felt similar to the energy of the finishing blow he had first dealt Reptile in kombat and the Shang Tsung image of the test the Elder Gods had given him, only far more powerful. He said: "I can feel it Master." Bo Rai Cho answered: "Never forget that feeling. Now, show me your power."

Ronin opened his eyes and looked to his hands to see jagged arcs of electricity jumping from palm to palm and back again. He focused on the arcs and saw them increase in speed and intensity but felt no pain. More like the sensation of perfectly warmed water flowing over his hands. Ronin rotated his hands slowly to develop a feel for this energy he now controlled and focusing on his target on the far end of the room; he threw his hands out in front of him and let loose a lightning bolt as big around as his arm. The bolt flew straight to the target and obliterated it with a loud cracking sound of wood and tearing paper. A moment later, the target reappeared ready for the next blast.

Bo Rai Cho looked on in approval of his student's grasp of the new technique and said: "Now, do that five hundred more times and we will move on." The rest of the day Ronin spent focusing and channeling his lightning bolts until, by day's end, even though he was exhausted, he could summon one at will with little thought. The next day, Ronin opted for the projectile attack. Bo Rai Cho started this lesson the same as the previous but this time said: "Now, instead of channeling the energy from your source through your hands, change the flow into your legs and feet as a starting point."

Ronin felt the charge build as before and did as his teacher instructed. He felt himself rise up off the floor a little but couldn't hold it for long. Again, Ronin channeled the energy, and again, he felt himself rise up a little, only to lose the charge and land on his feet. Ronin felt himself getting annoyed. He had always been a quick learner, especially when it was a skill he truly wanted to acquire, and this skill was one he wanted very badly.

Ronin started the charge again and this time channeled his annoyance into it as well. He started to rise only to sink a little as his annoyance became full-blown anger. The results were unexpected to say the least. He shot up off of the floor and slammed full force into the ceiling. The last thing Ronin saw was the ceiling coming at him.

When he awoke, the first thing he saw was Amperica's beautiful face looking down into his with unhidden relief that he was alright. As he sat up, Bo Rai Cho walked over to him and said: "Control, control, you must learn control." Ronin could say nothing but a: "Yes Master." Bo Rai Cho said: "Enough for today, we'll try again tomorrow." Ronin refused to accept defeat so easily and said as much as he walked back to the center of the dojo floor and started again.

Impressed by Ronin's dedication, Bo Rai Cho said: "Try and supplement your own energy with that of the environment you are in. Electricity exists in some form in just about everything in existence. Change the perception of your energies and you will see what I mean." Ronin listened and thought about it. He knew about the bioelectricity that the human body used to transmit signals to various muscle groups and he also knew about the regular kind of electricity used in almost every other aspect of his previous life. Ronin felt his feet rise up off the floor again but kept his eyes closed as he tried to 'change his perception' as Bo Rai Cho had suggested.

As Ronin focused his attention on his perception he felt himself slip a little as he refocused and brought himself up again when he realized that he was trying too hard. Realizing this, he felt something shift in his mind. He opened his eyes to see tiny electric arcs flowing everywhere he looked, the walls, floor, and ceiling. Everything was coursing with small electric arcs, especially Amperica and BoRai Cho. Ronin was reminded of scene from one of Johnny Cage's best movies: "Matrix Master." As understanding finally came, Ronin drew in the energy from everything but the other people in the room and rotating in mid-air until he was parallel with it, he focused on a target dummy, raised his hands over his head, clenched both fists and flew straight and true at his target. As Ronin flew, the exhilaration of the moment took him as he yelled: "COME AND GET SOME NOW!"

The target dummy was slammed against the wall as Ronin used the moment of impact to bounce away from his target and land neatly on his feet. Bo Rai Cho smiled and said: "You see. You can do it. Now, do it one thousand more times, and we will be done for the day!" Now that Ronin knew what to do, it came much easier but still, by days' end, he was exhausted.

For the third day of the week, the teleport was last. However, since Ronin's epiphany of the day before, the electric currents in everything around, this lesson was the easiest. It come down to remembering that as the God of Thunder, he was essentially made of electricity and by day's end, Ronin found himself teleporting all over the house as well as the dojo room. For the rest of that week, Ronin practiced all of his new techniques upon the random order of Bo Rai Cho. Even then, the Outworld martial arts master was relentless in the regimen for his student.

The final week of the evaluation, would prove to be the hardest training period Ronin would ever participate in. The last week was spent in sparring at full speed and power with his teacher. At first, Ronin lost every match, badly. What could be expected of sparring with a teacher of the martial arts with over 10,000 years experience? Due to his status as a God, Ronin would heal in an hour. especially with Amperica's tender, loving care. But still, he felt every punch and every kick. Ronin nearly ordered the master out of his home after being on the receiving end of Bo Rai Cho's projectile vomit attack. After getting over his initial disgust at such an attack, Ronin thought it better to turn Mariko loose on Bo Rai Cho. Needless to say, that was the first, and only, time Bo Rai Cho used that technique.

By week's end, Ronin was improving to a point where he could get a draw with his teacher, especially after thier last spar. The match had been as brutal as usual but now Ronin was giving as good as he got and both men, Master and pupil were beaten and bloodied. Bo Rai Cho came at Ronin with his Monkey Flip technique when he teleported back a few feet so that the Master was standing in front of him as Ronin remembered his favorite actor, Johnny Cage, and dropped into a split and power punched Bo Rai Cho below the belt. The Master, caught off guard by this, moanedout loud with agonywrit large upon his face as Ronin recovered and summoned a particularly powerful lightning bolt and blastedBo Rai Cho across the room. Before the poor man could land though, Roninlaunched himself across the floor with his torpedo attack and caught the older man in the midsection and slammed him against the wall on the far side. After landing,Ronin knew it was a lucky hit and went to see if his teacher was alright.

Ronin said: "I'm sorry Master. Igot lucky! Are you going to be alright?"Bo Rai Cho stood up and said: "Well done! That is one way of kombat. By linking attacks, you will cause your opponent much grief. Very good my student, very good!"

At the end of the evaluation, Bo Rai Cho came up to Ronin and said: "Your skills are adequate for now, Lord Raiden. I look forward to continuing your training in the years to come. For now, I must take my leave of you. I will call on you again." The Outworld teacher left that day but Ronin would make it a point to see him again as that it would probably take a few centuries of training to actually beat Bo Rai Cho with anything resembling consistency. Fortunately, he had time.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Another month passed. In this time, Ronin had read through the journal his predecessor had left behind, and even added a few entries of his own. Ronin had found that he was only the third person to hold the office. Upon realizing this, Ronin mused to himself: 'Talk about an exclusive club!'

One day, Ronin was in the dojo meditating when somewhere from the back of his mind, there was a sensation like hunger or a desire for attention that he couldn't place. At first, he ignored it but soon it became too insistent to block out. In confusion, Ronin sought out Spark and said: "Spark, there is a sensation in the back of my mind, almost like a voice or chant and I can't identify it. It's proving to be very difficult to tune out. Do you know what it might be?" Spark considered for a moment when his eyes lit up with comprehension. He said: "I think Lord, that it is a prayer of summoning. The monks of the Order of Light, in China have been known to use it. Sort of a 'direct line' to the head office." I think that someone there is trying to get in touch with you."

Having never been prayed to before, Ronin was understandably confused and said: "I guess I should go answer it. Did my predecessor use any sort of ceremony or protocol for this?" Spark answered: "He did enjoy a little flair for the dramatic from time to time." "I think I'll skip the dramatics and go to the source. Thanks Spark." The two went their separate ways as Ronin went to change clothes. With no other guide, Ronin chose to wear the same style of clothes the day of his meeting with the Elder Gods, off white pants and tunic with a straw hat. From there, he teleported outside and summoning a lightning bolt pole, Ronin slid down it to the Earth Realm to answer a prayer.

As Ronin traveled down the bolt, he saw he was approaching his destination and changed course slightly so as not to land directly on the person praying. As Ronin materialized, he found himself near the entrance to an outdoor shrine and saw a young man in his mid to late twenties kneeling at an altar covered in candles and burning incense sticks. The young man was wearing a pair of shoes that ended just above the ankles, wearing tan colored pants that were a little baggy around the thigh and a shirt with a lace-up top. On his back, was a large hat with what looked like a blade around the brim. The man was so deep in his prayer, he didn't hear Ronin arrive. Not wishing to disturb the man, Ronin waited until there was a break in the prayer chant and just as the prayer was about to repeat, Ronin cleared his throat and said: "You called for me?" Ronin was startled by the sound of his own voice as that it came out in an overly loud kind of echo tone. He didn't know at the time that in the mortal plane, that was his natural voice.

The chant stopped as the young man stood and turned to him. As the man started to speak, his face changed from one of happiness to anger as he shouted: "What manner ofdemon are you that you would dare answer a prayer to the Thunder God Raiden!" Ronin opened his mouth to answer when the young man suddenly leapt forward into a spin kick through the air that caught Ronin unawares. The kick connected three times and sent Ronin to the ground. As he did a backwards somersault to get back to his feet, he saw the man reach for his hat and throw it at him. Not wanting to be hit with the wicked sharp looking weapon, Ronin teleported behind the man and hit him with an electric blast that sent the man to the ground writhing as the current ran its course.

Ronin said: "If you will give me a moment to speak I will answer you!"

The man got slowly to his feet as he bowed and said: "Forgive me please. You really are Raiden." As he spoke, he bowed to Ronin, who returned the bow and said: "Yes I am. Impressive kick you hit me with. Bo Rai Cho must have taught it to you." The young man looked up in shock and said: "How could you tell?" Ronin smiled and said: "He has agreed to be my teacher as well after first running me through a meat grinder of an evaluation." The man smiled: "Master Bo Rai Cho definitely has a way about him. My name is Kung Lao. I defeated the demon sorceror Shang Tsung and freed my spirit brother's soul from his grasp." Ronin remembered all the previous Raiden had told him about Liu Kang and this one, Kung Lao.

Ronin said: "Yes, my predecessor told me about you and Liu Kang." Confusion ran across Kung Lao's features as he said: "Predecessor?" Ronin said: "It's a long story, and I'll tell you sometime after I've known you long enough for you not to attack first and ask questions later when I appear." Kung Lao bowed and apologized again as Ronin asked: "How can I help you Kung Lao?" Kung Lao looked embarrassed a moment and then reached into his tunic as he handed Ronin an expensive looking card. Kung Lao said: "Forgive me for using the summon prayer Lord Raiden, I was unaware of your apparent change when that came by way of express messenger."

Ronin looked the card over before opening it and reading aloud: "You and as many guests as you wish to accompany you are cordially invited to the wedding of John Carlton and Sonya Blade on the 12th of June of this year."

Ronin didn't know the name Sonya Blade but recognized the name of John Carlton as the real name of Johnny Cage, one of his favorite movie actors. He said: "Obviously this was meant for you and my predecessor, but I guess I could show up and introduce myself, never crashed a wedding before. I hope they don't mind. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Will you be able to attend?Threemonths can go by before you know it."

Kung Lao seemed saddened a moment and said: "I'm afraid not. While the Order of Light is politically neutral, the Chinese government is communist and requires more kinds of documents to travel than I have the time or money to get so I must decline." Ronin considered for a moment then said: "I can take you. It won't be a problem at all." Kung Lao bowed and said: "Thank you Lord Raiden. I would be honored to travel with you." Ronin returned the bow and said: "I'm happy I can help. Maybe you would be willing to introduce me to them. I always wanted to meet Johnny Cage anyway so this works out really well. Do you know of any other allies that might not be able to be informed in time for the wedding?"

Kung Lao cupped his chin with one hand in thought before answering: "I'm sure that Sub Zero and Frost already know. Since Sub-Zero is the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, heprobably has shadows looking after Sonya and Johnny anyway. Jax is Sonya's partner after all so I know he'll be there. Cyrax might as will Kenshi as that they are both freelance agents for the Otherworld Investigative Service which Sonya is in command of. The only person I'm not sure of is Princess Kitana. She is the ruler of Edenia and has many things on her mind, I'm sure. But I think she would like to be there."

Ronin considered for a moment and said: "Would you like to go with me to this Edenia? I of course have never been there and would need a guide and an introduction so that I don't end up having to hit her too. I don't want to create an inter-dimensional war by hitting their ruler now would I?" Kung Lao smiled at the joke and said: "I too have never been to Edenia but I would be happy to serve as your pass into the ruling court."

Ronin snapped his fingers to summon his staff with and placing it to the ground he said: We can go right now unless you have something else that needs to be done first." Kung Lao shook his head in negation as Ronin focused for a moment and tried to open a portal. Nothing happened. Ronin tried again when Kung Lao said sheepishly: "I'm sorry Lord Raiden. I forgot to mention that there is an anti-portal ward over the temple and its grounds now. Your predecessor asked the Elder Gods for this favor after Liu Kang's death."

Ronin shook his head in understanding as he said: "Take a hold of my staff and we'll go back to my palace. I should be able to open the portal to Edenia from there. Why could I travel into these grounds before but can't make a portal out?" Kung Lao said: "I think it might have to do with the fact that you are the patron god of the Order of Light and you were coming from your realm to here, not trying to open a portal to another realm entirely." Again, Ronin nodded in understanding.

Kung Lao took a hold of the staff as Ronin summoned the lightning bolt again and took them both to his palace. Upon landing in front of it, Ronin focused his intent as some ball lightning appeared in his hand. The ball started out the size of a softball. As Ronin cast it away, the ball expanded until a portal door was formed, then the mortal and the god walked through.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The portal closed behind them as Ronin looked out around him to his first other-realm visit. They stood on large, openplains of grasslands on a crisp, clean sunny day. A soft breeze blew at them and reminded Ronin of summer days near his childhood home in Washington State. The soft, pleasant scent of lilac wafted with the breeze. Off to the left were some ruins that were being rebuilt by some local people and a couple of huts to the right that looked big enough to be the sleeping quarters of the work crew. Edenians were human in appearance, but from the references that he had read about, Ronin knew them to be exceptionally long-lived humans, as the 10,000 plus year old Bo Rai Cho could attest to. He could see an outdoor kitchen facility near the hut with the biggest living being he had ever seen in his life working with all four of his arms, 'probably preparing for the next meal time', Ronin thought to himself.

Ronin and Kung Lao walked toward the kitchen and its twelve foot tall, four armed chef. The cook had a reddish brown skin tone with black tiger stripes on his back when Ronin felt a tensing from behind him. He looked to see Kung Lao steeling himself for battle. Ronin asked: "What are you doing Kung?"He said: "Lord, that is the Shokan, Kintaro. He and all other Shokan are the historic enemies of the Edenians and the Earth Realm since their ruler, Goro was allied with Shang Tsung." Ronin said: "I read in the journal that my predecessor left me that he helped negotiate a peace treaty between Kitana and Goro. In fact, before Goro's death prior to the forming of the Deadly Alliance, he and Kitana actually became friends so perhaps you should relax and give the Shokan people a fair chance before judging them."

Kung Lao winced at the gentle rebuke and said: "Yes Lord. You are right. I must remember not to judge a whole people on the actions of their rulers." As the two travelers got within earshot, they heard the cook singing quietly to himself, quiet to him maybe, but loud enough to be heard clearly by the two humans. It sounded like a ballad though the language was unknown to either Ronin or to Kung Lao. Ronin spoke first: "Greetings Kintaro. Could you please tell me how to find Princess Kitana?"

The Shokan stopped what he was doing and turned around to literally look down at the, to him, diminutive humans standing in front of him. His voice, when he answered was a pleasant bass without being too deep, and carried a cultured accent to it that seemed out of place in someone so big. "I don't know you mortal," he said to Ronin. Looking behind Ronin to Kung Lao, he said: "But you, human, I know you. I never forget a face." The Shokan stepped around a food preparation surface that was scaled to his height, and facing Kung Lao, executed a flawless bow, using both sets of hands in the same type of position that Kung Lao himself used "Or as highly skilled an opponent," the being named Kintaro said.

Dumbfounded by the show of respect when he had been expecting an invitation to kombat, Kung Lao stood there a moment before returning the gesture. Kintaro stepped back around to his cooking as he said: "I haven't seen Queen Kitana since she granted me pardon for my crimes against her and her people. I know she can usually be found in her palace which lays several days' journey to the southeast, but other than that, I can't help you. I'm sorry." Ronin said: "Thank you. That is more information than we had. How do you and Kung Lao know each other? If you don't mind my asking that is?"

Kintaro, concentrated on his recipe a moment, added some spices, tasted his soup and mumbled: "Almost there." He turned to face the two as he began kneading some bread dough and said: "I first saw Kung Lao at a pre-kombat feast, a few years ago. When I did face him, in the tournament, he defeated me in the opening round yet chose to grant me mercy. After that, I went from job to job until I was assigned to act as warden to a prison facility in the 'ass end of beyond' as you humans say, and forgotten." Kung Lao asked: "How did you end up here?" Kintaro answered: "I took up cooking to pass the time and came to like it versus fighting on thecommand of dictators like Shao Kahn. After Kahn's demise at the hands of the Deadly Alliance, I freed the prisoners who were their unfairly in the first place, and left it behind."

Kintaro continued on: "Again I wandered from place to place, job to job when a mob found me. I didn't want to fight anymore but the mob knew my face and history. They nearly killed me by sheer weight of numbers, when a contingent of palace guard came to investigate the disturbance. They identified me as a wanted criminal and got them to stand off. I had hurt several of the mob in self-defense, no fatalities, thanks be to Raiden, and hauled away to the palace dungeons. I don't know how long I was there but I wasn't mistreated. I requested an audience with Queen Kitana, plead my case and was granted a pardon. I've been the cook for this work crew for many months now and have become friends with them all."

Kintaro's narrative stopped there. When Ronin and Kung Lao turned to the sound of crumbling stone, they saw some of the ruined roofing start to collapse. Beyond thought of danger, Ronin teleported to the center of the worksite to see some of the workers huddle in the center as the roof fell in on them. Using his lightning bolt attack, he blasted several of the smaller pieces to dust, as the center section fell in one big chunk. Not knowing if he could or not, Ronin brace himself as he launched into the air and caught the piece. Weighing several tons, even as a god, Ronin felt the weight as it pushed him to the ground. Redoubling his efforts, he braced the chunk over his head. The workers had seen everything to this point as Ronin managed to say: "This . . . is really . . . really . . . heavy. Can you . . . hurry it . . . along and . . . move?"

By this time, Kung Lao and Kintaro both, had run over and entered the collapsing structure to get the workers out. As Kung Lao, ran out with the last man, he yelled out: "CLEAR THE AREA!" Taking that as his sign to get out, Ronin teleported again to the safety of the outside just as the roof smashed to the ground with a resounding crash.He reappeared next to Kung Lao who was already helping Kintaro administer first aid to the injured.

Fortunately, there were no deaths among the workers. Just cuts and scrapes. Kintaro as it turned out, was a competent field medic as well as cook despite his awesome appearance. When all the scrapes were cleaned, the cuts bandaged, Kintaro took a moment to ask: "Just who are you human? Now that I notice, there is an unmistakable air of power about you. The way you teleported and threw lightning . . . only Raiden could do that and you don't look like him." Ronin said: "Actually, I _am_ Raiden, just a different person filling the office."

At the mention of his god-name, one of the workers overheard and exclaimed "Raiden!" and dropped to his knees in a posture of worship. Other voices took up the announcement until the whole work crew were on their knees. Suddenly and acutely uncomfortable with the attitude of worship, Ronin said: "Please, everyone, rise and look on me. I appreciate the thought, but I don't require it." The workers started to stand one-by-one until they were all standing when Kintaro said: "While I know nothing of Raiden being an office, I do know what I saw and what it marks you as to me. May I offer you and your companion a meal as recompense for your aid, Lord Raiden?" Ronin looked to Kung Lao a moment, saw a slight nod, and said: "We would be honored to join you Kintaro. Thank you for the invitation."

Dinner was served and while simple fare, was no less an excellent meal than could be had in Ronin's palace. After dinner was cleared away, the workers all gathered around a large fire and brought out some musical instruments and began the nightly entertainment. The instruments, while appearing to be a variety of simple woodwinds, percussion and string, produced a startlingly rich and diverse sound. The songs were of course unfamiliar to Kung Lao and Ronin but were no less wonderful. This went on into the night until the crew left the fire pit and went to the shelter of their hut. Kung Lao and Ronin were both tired from the unexpected excitement of the day and accepted the offer to stay there for the night.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning dawned clear and bright and promised to be a pleasant day. Breakfast was the same as the workers simple meal. Ronin and Kung Lao bade their farewells and started walking in the direction Kintaro pointed out to them. After they were out of sight of the workers, Ronin summoned his staff to one hand and a lightning bolt to the other as he said: "Ready to fly my friend?" Kung Lao answered by grasping the staff below Ronin's hand. As he did so, Kung Lao had a sensation of moving while standing still and only saw the passing landscape in a blur when the flight ended just a quickly as it started.

He found himself at the gates of a middle sized city. As he and Ronin entered the gates, a group of four armed soldiers stopped them and gave challenge: "Hold travelers. What is your business in the city of Eden?" Ronin answered: "Please allow us to pass. We have business with Queen Kitana." The leader of the four gave a sharp bark of laughter that his fellows joined in as he said: "And I'm the king of the Shokan. Be gone beggars. The city is already overflowing with your ilk and her highness the Queen will have nothing to do with you or your kind."

Ronin stood there and tried to think of a way to get the muscle head and his pack to back down when the leader prodded him with the butt of his spear. Ronin said: "Don't do that." "Don't do what beggar?" said the soldier as he prodded Ronin again a little harder. After the third such prod, Ronin's eyes crackled with electricity. One of the soldiers noticed this and said to his leader: "Uh Tram, maybe we should let him go." The leader, Tram, turned his head and said: "Since when do you give orders?"

He looked back to Ronin and turned his spear around point first and said: "I told you to leave. Now leave before I use your head to decorate this gate with." As the spear tip came at Ronin, he said: "I was trying to be polite mortal, now you've gone and annoyed me." Tram suddenly jabbed his spear forward as Ronin side stepped and grabbed the metal spear tip and started to send low level voltage through it. As expected, the muscles in Tram's hand clenched in response to the current. His face first wore annoyance, when Ronin grabbed the weapon but now showed uncertainty and a trace of fear.

Ronin knew from his mortal life that it wasn't the voltage in electricity that killed but the amperage. With this in mind, Ronin sent a surge of pure voltage that sent Tram flying back to be caught by his pack. Taking the spear in both hands he snapped it across his knee and declared in his echo-tone: "Enough! Send a messenger to Queen Kitana and inform her that Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth, and his companion, the monk Kung Lao are here to see her at her earliest convenience." That said, the man who had tried to get his leader to back down, untangled himself from the pile of humanity and ran towards the largest structure inside the walled city, sitting in the center, 'it could only be the palace of Kitana', Ronin thought to himself.

Kung Lao stepped forward to help the soldiers to their feet. Ronin stood away and got his temper back in check. After they stood, a much chastened Tram, his hair still sticking up from his head at odd angles because of the residual energy from the shock, stepped forward and bowed saying: "Forgive me, Lord Raiden. I didn't know it was you. In times past, you usually went directly to the palace, not the main gate. I am a fool for acting as I did Lord. Please forgive me." Ronin looked at him, and without knowing quite how he did, looked into the man's soul as well. He saw a tendency towards arrogance but a solid core of decency and dedication to his Queen. He also saw a long life ahead of him and a family. Ronin said: "Fool you may be but at least you know and acknowledge what you did wrong. For that, you can be justly proud. Remember this as a lesson of what _not_ to do in the future, and you may yet go far."

Tram bowed low as the soldier from before came back visibly out of breath from the run and said: "Lord (pant, pant) Raiden. The queen will (pant) see you immediately." Ronin nodded his head and walked through the gates with Kung Lao following. As they walked up the street, Ronin noticed signs of both demolition and new construction. They entered an open square market with the usual stands and shops to be seen, people hawking their wares, farmers selling their crops, shoppers and onlookers alike. A few soldiers scattered about as a law enforcement presence. Like the bow of an icebreaker ship, the crowd parted for the two newcomers. Many people would later look on the moment and not know why they moved aside, just that they felt they had to for some reason. The mortal and the god left the market behind and walked up another series of streets until they came to the main courtyard of the palace.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The palace was a monolith of carved and placed stone. Architecture unlike anything Ronin had ever seen or heard of before gave the palace a subtle grace and beauty while at the same time, conveying an image of implacable strength in its lines. The courtyard was abuzz with activity as palace guards and servants alike walked or ran about their duties when a veritable phalanx of soldiers ran out of the main door and lined up in human walls on either side of the door they had just come from. After the troops were in position, there came next a vision of feminine beauty that Ronin could only call D.D.G.

Drop Dead Gorgeous was the only description that would apply to Queen Kitana. She wore black boots that held one shiny metal fan each in special holders. The boots ended just below the knee with black mesh pantyhose that ran underneath her bluer than blue short-shorts that seemed to cling to the curves of her hips like a second skin. Her top was a sleeveless bodice with black laces that showed a generous amount of cleavage without showing too much. She wore her black hair long in the back and held in a ponytail with several leather ties along the length. Her face wore an ageless grace that reminded Ronin of fine porcelain.

Her eyes were dark in color but carried a pain deep below the surface that ordinary people would miss but that Ronin could see. Due to the journal entries his predecessor had left him, the unrequited love Kitana still held for Liu Kang could be seen. Ronin mentally cursed himself a fool for bringing Kung Lao with him only because he knew that the appearance of another of Liu Kang's order would probably bring painful memories to the surface of Kitana's mind.

Kitana came to stand within a few feet of the two travelers and stopped. Executing a short bow that the two returned, she said: "Lord Raiden. This is an unexpected pleasure to see you again. Perhaps you forgot that you have an open invitation to my court at any time in pleases you to appear." She looked to Kung Lao and her breath caught in her chest a moment before she recovered her composure and said: "Kung Lao, it is good to see you too."

Suddenly embarrassed by the attention given him, Kung Lao was momentarily speechless before stammering: "I-It's good to s-see you as well." Whether the two old friends noticed or not, Ronin certainly did. There was an attraction between the two. An attraction that would probably never be explored. 'The memory of their fallen friend and warrior, Liu Kang is holding them back probably'. Ronin thought to himself. 'I may need to intercede. This could be important to the future of both their realms.'

Ronin brought his attention back to the present and said: "With all due respect Queen Kitana, I am not the same Raiden that you last fought along side of. All the same though, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kitana looked closely at Ronin and said: "I noticed Lord Raiden but the invitation is still open. If you were chosen by my friend, you are more than worthy to carry his title and privileges. Please, join me inside over some refreshment."

She held her arms out as if to embrace them both but stepped aside so that all three could walk through the door together. Kitana walked on the far left of the group with Kung Lao nearest and Ronin on the far right side. Ronin took a chance and gently nudged Kung Lao closer to Kitana. Unconsciously, Kitana took his arm in hers and continued walking as she explained what had happened since the defeat of Shao Kahn first, then the Deadly Alliance second.

She said: "During the revolts against Shao Kahn, I had sent scouts out to find the crystal orb of our realm. With its destruction, my realm of Edenia would separate from that of Outworld and we could begin to determine our own destiny again. No one could find it until that day . . ."

_**Flashback to Shao Kahn's palace, just after the Deadly Alliance defeated him.**_

Kitana led her troops, both human and Shokan to the final obstacle, Shao Kahn's palace in Outworld. Resistance had been fierce to this point with many casualties on both sides but had tapered off for some unknown reason. Her troops stormed through the palace, taking prisoners of those who would surrender, killing those that did not until the throne room itself was just ahead. A group of Shokan femalesled bySheeva, stood just in front of the doors. Sheeva said: "You will not enter."

Kitana said: "Goro and I made peace between our peoples, why do you still fight for Shao Kahn?" Sheeva answered: "Goro was no leader of mine. He was weak and the weak always make 'peace' with the enemy. I say again, you will not enter. I am the leader of the Emperor's personal guard and I say here and now before all who stand with you and with me, if you defeat me in Mortal Kombat, then we will step aside. If, as I expect, defeat you, you will all lay down your weapons and beg for a merciful death from our Emperor."

Kitana shook her head sadly as Sheeva said: "Do you accept my challenge of Mortal Kombat, or yield?" Faced with no other honorable course of action, Kitana said: "I accept." The two opposing forces formed a large circle to allow the kombatants to fight. The match was over quickly as Sheeva's body literally exploded after being given Kitana's "Kiss of Doom". The shokan guard surrendered as ordered while Kitana ran into the throne room to confront Shao Kahn only to see his obviously dead and mangled body on the floor at the foot of the throne, in a pool of his own blood. Kitana cried out in frustration: "Nnnnooooooooooooooo!"

Kitana's personal guard ran into the aid of their mistress only to see her throw her fans as they impaled the throne itself. She started kicking the former Emperor's body as she yelled out and cursed at it in thoroughly unladylike language: "You monster, you frelling bastard, you high and mighty barrel of pond scum." Several other languages followed but the intent was still clear. She had wanted to be the one to destroy Shao Kahn, she wanted to kill him, only to have someone beat her to it after all she had fought and suffered for was almost more than she could bear.

A thunderclap sounded as Raiden (Ronin's predecessor) appeared in a bolt of lightning and taking a hold of Kitana's shoulders from behind spun her around to face him. She collapsed into his arms and cried out her pain and frustration on his shoulder. Her personal guard had already withdrawn from the room and held others of Kitana's forces from entering. What kind of image would she present if they saw her crying? She said: "Raiden, it's been in vain. All we have fought and died and suffered for don't matter anymore. Without Shao Kahn to tell me where he has the crystal key to separate Edenia from Outworld, we will never be truly free of him."

Raiden said: "Actually, it doesn't matter. I know where he has it hidden. Follow me and I will take you to it." A ray of hope shown in Kitana's eyes as she followed the thunder god to a small door in the very back of the throne room that was so cleverly hidden, it would be missed unless you were looking for it specifically. Raiden blasted the lock with a shot of lightning and opening the door, made a "ladies first" motion to Kitana.

The room she entered had been magically enhanced to be larger inside than it appeared from the outside. Row upon row, shelf upon shelf was lined with softly glowing crystal orbs and more than a few darkened ones as well. "Which one is it?" she asked. Raiden had entered just behind her and said: "Even I am bound by rules that cannot be broken." Kitana looked to him in confusion when Raiden clarified: "You must choose. But choose wisely. Where the true crystal will separate your realm from Outworld and free your people, any other will eternally seal the two realms together."

Kitana nodded her head and looked around wondering: "Which one is it?" She closed her eyes and clearing her mind, she listened with her very soul. She listened with every fiber of her being and heard a faint whisper from the right. Keeping her eyes closed she listened still harder as she heard the whisper again: "_over here, over here." _Following the whisper she found a crystal orb that started to shine as she got closer. Upon finding the specific orb, she unflinchingly took it down from the shelf and felt a resonance within her soul that had only happened in one other instance. The first time she set eyes on Liu Kang.

Raiden spoke then: "You have chosen wisely." Kitana held the crystal to her tightly as she looked around to all the other orbs and asked: "What of these other crystal keys?" Raiden said: "Leave that to me." As Kitana walked out Raiden stood in the door and pointing both arms out, one to the left, the other to the right, let loose with the largest lightning storm Kitana had ever seen. Raiden poured all his might into the task at hand as lightning arced from one crystal to another to another until every orb in the room was part of a gigantic electrical circuit. From there, Raiden increased his assault as first one, then another, then small groups of two and three orbs shattered.

When it was done, only a room of broken crystal shards remained to mark the personal trophy case of the late Emperor Shao Kahn. Kitana walked to the center of the throne room and holding the orb she carried aloft said: "With this final act of destruction, let us rebuild our realm!" Throwing the crystal to the hard stone floor with all of her might, the crystal shattered as the released energies created a small storm in the room and flew out in every possible direction.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kitana concluded her narrative of events in a sitting room, with both Ronin and Kung Lao in attendance. Kung Lao said: "That is an amazing tale, your Highness. Would that Liu Kang and I both could have been fighting by your side." Kitana smiled ruefully and said: "Please Kung, when we are like this, you can just call me Kitana. I have wished the same thing on many an occasion. It was during that time and the start of the rebuilding which you see still going on around you that Liu was murdered. I blame myself for taking Raiden away from the Earth Realm to help me." Kung Lao looked into Kitana's eyes and said: "You shouldn't blame yourself. Everyone must choose thier own path. Liu knew that and I would think he would say the same thing if he could. It's not your fault."

The two allies sat silently a moment when Kitana took a deep breath and changing the subject said: "What brings you to visit?" Ronin spoke as Kung Lao took out the invitation and handed it to Kitana. "We thought that you might like to attend and seeing as that messenger services from Earth Realm don't get out here, I thought it would be a good time to meet you and inform you at the same time." Kitana read the invitation and said: "I would love to go. They have both been stalwart allies and it's the least I can do."

Ronin stood then and said: Very good then. I look forward to seeing you in three months for their wedding. I will leave you both to catch up so I will bid you farewell then until next month." Ronin started to walk out as Kung Lao said: "How will I get back to Earth Realm?" Kitana said: "I can make a portal too Kung. I was hoping to talk with you a while longer. Please stay." Kung looked back to see the silent pleading in Kitana's eyes and turned back to face her as Ronin left the room.

As soon as he got outside the doors he and Kung Lao had used to enter the palaceoriginally, Ronin opened a portal that dropped him back at his own palace's front door. He walked in to be greeted with a bow by Spark and a pleasant kiss from Amperica. Asking for dinner to be prepared a little earlier than usual and a bath to be drawn after that, Ronin went to his room to change clothes and relax in his study for a time. He had been reading the military classics in his library, starting with Hagakure and then moving to The Book of Five Rings, and finally, the Art of War. Excellent texts all of them, Ronin was determined that Shang Tsung would never accrue as much power as he had in the past and needed the reading to prepare for what would likely be centuries of war between the powers of light and darkness. Dinner served and a long hot soak in the tub with Amperica, lightened his mood considerably as he pondered his next move.

Ronin awoke the next morning and knew what he had to do. Gently extracting himself from Amperica's embrace, he got up, dressed and went downstairs. Spark was up with the dawn as usual. Ronin asked: "Two things Spark. First, will you please track down my predecessor on the mortal plane? I think he would want to be at Johnny and Sonya's wedding. Second, how do I request an audience with the Elder Gods?"

Spark seemed shocked by the second request. He said: "The first request will not pose a problem Lord. Your second one though, I don't know for sure. I think you can just go to their temple and speak with them but if I may be so bold sir, why in the realms would you want to speak to them?" Ronin said: "I have a request to make of them that's all. Please inform me the moment you find my predecessor so that I can speak with him."

Returning to his room, Ronin saw that Amperica was just getting out of the shower as she came back into the room wrapped in only a towel. Ronin said: "I'm sorry Amperica, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled and said: "It was your absence that awakened me." Ronin said: "I apologize for that but I suddenly needed to take care of some things." She nodded in understanding and got dressed as he took a shower. After breakfast, Ronin dressed more properly for a meeting with the Elder Gods and teleported to their temple.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ronin appeared on the front step of the Temple of the Elder Gods and entered. The same functionary from Ronin's first visit greeted him at the door and said: "Greetings Lord Raiden. You were not summoned; can I help you?" Ronin said: "Please tell the Elder Gods that I seek an audience. My business won't take long, I assure you." The functionary bowed in acquiescence and walked off towards the main audience chamber. Ronin occupied himself by looking at the various items on display around the foyer room. His first visit had been expected and so Ronin had not gotten a chance to look at anything. But since this visit was sudden, Ronin expected to wait.

He was not disappointed in that it took an hour for the functionary to return and usher him not into the audience chamber from before, with the alcoves and candles, but a modernly appointed sitting room. In it were three people, two men and a woman. All three carried themselves in such a way that even if Ronin had not been a god, he would have given them space in a room and listened intently to all they had to say. As it was, he felt the immense power coming from each of them and knew himself to be in the presence of the Elder Gods.

The voice of the blue alcove though scaled down for the room they were in, sounded little different from the audience chamber as he asked: "What brings you to us Lord Raiden?" Ronin, uncertain of the protocol in this matter, bowed first and clearing his throat, said: "I came with a request and though I am unsure of the protocols in this matter, I knew that only you three would be able to grant it, so I came directly here." The red voice was the woman's as she asked: "What is this that you would ask of us?" Ronin gathered his courage and said: "I humbly ask you to release the soul of the Earth Realm warrior, and mortal kombat champion, Liu Kang to me for one day. As it is measured in the mortal plane, it will be the twelfth of June, three months from now."

The green voice, belonging to the third man in the room said: "What you ask is difficult. Difficult in the extreme, even for the Elder Gods. Why?" Ronin spoke after marshaling his thoughts and said: "No disrespect intended, but even the Elder Gods have to respect the power that in the Earth Realm is called 'true love.' I know of two souls who loved and still love Liu Kang. I believe they should be together but their mutual love and respect for Liu Kang will only stop them from exploring their feelings for one another. I have looked into their souls and have seen two possible futures for their realms. One future is dark and evil, the other is light and good."

"I further believe that in my role as Protector of the Earth Realm, I must act to ensure the better future. Neither of these two souls will progress forward until I can let them speak with Liu Kang one last time. That is my request." Ronin finished.

The blue voice said: "Let us confer in private on this matter and we will render our decision." With that, the Elder Gods vanished in flares of their respective colors, red, blue and green, leaving Ronin alone in the sitting room.

After what felt like eternity but was only about three hours, the Elder Gods reappeared. Ronin got to his feet and bowed again. The red voice, the woman said: "You are correct Lord Raiden in that even we, the Elder Gods must respect the power that you spoke of." The green voice spoke next: "We have looked into the souls you speak of, and we have seen what you have. Difficult to see is the future, always in motion it is. For your insight on the matter, we commend you." The blue voice spoke last: "We will grant your request. On the dawning of the twelfth day, three months from now, as it is measured in the mortal plane, Liu Kang's soul will be released into your care for one day. On that day,until you wish it, he will be unseen and unheard by all but you when you go to the mortal realm."

The Elder Gods vanished again and Ronin knew the audience was ended. Leaving the Temple of the Elder Gods, Ronin returned to his home and trained for the remainder of the day. Three days later, Spark came to him and said: "Lord Raiden, I have found your predecessor. He has become a martial arts instructor in the same dojo that he found you at."

Ronin knew the place well. He had spent so much time there that it had become like a second home to him. Ronin dressed simply that day, in a gi and black belt that matched his old one as he appeared in an alley down the street from his old dojo. Walking in the door felt like coming home after a long absence. The sounds of students training, the scent of tatami and of well earned sweat were in a way sweet to Ronin.

Other than his eyes, Ronin had not changed physically after accepting the office of Raiden. With that in mind he fully expected to be recognized and was not disappointed as his old teachers greeted him with hearty handshakes. "Last I heard, you went on an extended training journey and didn't know if you would ever be back," His teacher said. Ronin smiled and said: "I did go on a training journey. It's a journey that hasn't ended yet, but I found myself in the area so I thought I would pay a visit. In fact, I understand you have a new teacher working here. I met him on my journey and I hoped to talk with him for awhile."

Ronin's old teacher said: "Yes, we do have a new teacher. His name is Ho Sung Pak and he is very skilled, more skilled than I could ever hope to be in fact. He should be finishing his class shortly. For now, join us in a class or two please. I would like to see what your training journey is doing for you."

Ronin took in every class for the rest of the day, beginner and veteran alike and by days' end; it felt as though Ronin had never left. All of his teachers remarked on his unflagging stamina and his self-confidence. Where he had been unsure of himself before, now he was completely certain in his kata. He even showed some of the simpler forms that Bo Rai Cho had taught him. Though the forms he showed were simple to Bo Rai Cho, and by extension, as Bo Rai Cho's student, to him, they were complex to all of his old teachers.

When the last class had ended for the night, Ronin caught up with the former Raiden, Ho Sung Pak, and spoke with him: "I'm glad I was able to find you sir." Ho Sung Pak chuckled and said: "No need for the sir anymore. What can I do for you?" Ronin said: "I thought you'd like to know that your allies Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade were to be marriedon the twelfth of Juneand I was wondering if you'd like to go. I've already spoken with Kung Lao and Kitana; they'll both be there so I thought you might want to go as well."

The former Raiden's eyes widened at the news. Then he laughed long and hard. "I had hoped to see those two get together someday but thought it might be along the lines of the twelfth of never." He said. Ronin said: "Also, if I can pull it off, two more of your former allies may get together but I won't say who. I'd like it to be a surprise." Ho Sung Pak's eyes got wider still as he said: "Oh really. Now that I have to see. Not even in office for a century yet and already playing matchmaker. This should be grand." Ronin chuckled and said: "I'll come back here on the morning of the twelfth of June and get you." Ho Sung Pak nodded understanding and walked out of the dojo as Ronin went to speak with his old teachers one last time.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The morning of the twelfth of June started with the door chime announcing a visitor. Ronin had already been up and dressed for an hour so answered the door himself. When he opened the door, he saw an Asian man dressed in red and black sweatpants, red tank top and a red headband around his forehead. Ronin said: "Liu Kang?" With a nod, the man entered as Ronin stepped aside. "Yes, I am Liu Kang. Perhaps I should say I _was_ Liu Kang in life. I must thank you for allowing me to join you, even for a day. It will be good to see everybody again. I've been told I will not be able to interact with anyone until you allow it and I can accept that. Will you please tell me why Lord Raiden?"

Ronin said: "As you can see, I am not the Raiden you last fought beside but that is irrelevant for now. Take hold of my staff and all your questions will be answered." Snapping his fingers, Ronin called his fighting staff to him. Liu Kang took hold of it below Ronin's hand as he opened a portal to Edenia first.

This time, Ronin went directly to the throne room of Edenia's queen. With a clap of thunder the portal opened. He stepped through with Liu Kang behind him as the portal closed to see Kitana's personal guard draw their weapons only to have Kitana, in her voice of command say: "Stay where you are! Would you dare attack my friend and guest, Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Earth Realm in my own throne room?"

The guards were visibly stung by the anger in their queen's voice as they sheathed their weapons and stepped back into their places around the room. Kitana came down the steps from her throne and greeted Ronin and the unseen, to her, Liu Kang. Ronin said: "Today is the day, are you ready to go?" Kitana said: "I already have my clothes chosen. Let me get into them and we can go pick up Kung Lao. I will return shortly."

Even though Liu Kang knew only Raiden could see and hear him he mumbled under his breath: "I've heard that one before." Kitana turned to the voice and said imperiously: "Excuse me?" Ronin shocked that she heard Liu said: "Nothing your Highness, nothing at all." With a brief look of confusion, she turned away and left the room by a rear exit as Ronin turned on Liu and in a low voice said: "I don't know how or why she heard you but be silent until I say otherwise! The Elder Gods have allowed you to accompany me and I don't want to give them a reason to turn down another request of mine if I ever make one. Am I clear!"

Liu Kang looked to the ground and said: "My apologies Lord Raiden. I tried to make a joke but I wasn't expecting her to hear me." Ronin took a breath and regained his temper and said: "Apology accepted. She probably heard you because you two were so close. I can see the questions in your eyes but hold onto them a while longer yet."

Ronin looked out of the corner of his eye and saw two guards snickering. Ronin teleported and reappeared to stand virtually nose to nose with both of them staff in hand and said: "Something amuses you?" The guards went back to rigid attention and said in unison: "No Lord Raiden." Ronin said: "Good. Who is your squad leader soldier?" Again they replied in unison: "Lord, our squad leader is Captain Tram." Ronin smiled at that piece of karma and said: "Is he here in this room?" In unison: "Yes Lord." Ronin smiled even bigger and said out loud: "Captain Tram, front and center."

Tram came to attention precisely and marched over to Ronin on the far wall. He turned to him and said: "These are your men now, Captain?" Tram said: "Yes Lord Raiden, these two giggling schoolgirls are my men." Ronin said: "I know I am not a part of your chain of command but I suggest you teach these men what it means to challenge a god for no reason." A rather predatory smile came across Tram's face as he remembered his own lesson and said: "I will do as you suggest Lord Raiden." Ronin said: "Good. I know than when you are done, they will be the perfect model of a soldier and personal guard to their queen." Tram returned to his post as Ronin heard two audible gulps from the guards behind him.

As Ronin walked back to where Liu Kang stood, Kitana joined them, wearing an elegant blue formal gown and matching slippers. She wore her hair up in a style that was both simple and elegant. Ronin motioned to his staff and said: "Take hold and we will be on our way." When both Kitana and Liu did so, Ronin opened another portal, this time to the Earth Realm.

Their first stop was the old dojo where they picked up Ho Sung Pak. After abrief reunion they were through still another portal and went to get Kung Lao from the grounds of the Order of Light, in China. Another reunion followed as Ronin, remembering the anti-portal ward, opened a portal back to his palace and finally, one last portal to the address in California where the wedding of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade was to be held.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The portal opened allowing the party of Ronin, Kung Lao, Ho Sung Pak, Kitana and the spirit of Liu Kang to exit. They found themselves in a large park near a lake. In the short distance, they could see the wedding guests arriving. Ronin had never seen so many tuxedos, formal dresses and limousines except on television arriving at a major awards show of some kind.

Ronin hoped they wouldn't be too out of place as he saw few splashes of color scattered around the group. Kung Lao wore formal monk's robes with his bladed hat on his back, Kitana in her dress, probably had her fans somewhere on her person, Ho Sung Pak in a simple tuxedo and Ronin in an ensemble that was a combination of his off-white pants and tunic similar to what he wore to the Elder Gods test, only with a pull-on red over-tunic that was open on the sides and tied with a black belt at the waist. As a final touch, Spark had placed the Japanese kanji symbol for a ronin or masterless warrior on the back.

The line to enter the wedding area was relatively short and moved quickly. The man checking the invitations, obviously a guard despite the tuxedo he wore, would look at a list on a clipboard, compare some numbers on the list to the invitation and pass the holder and their guest(s) through to the next checkpoint where two more guards would run a metal detector wand over the guest(s) and pass them through.

Kung Lao, as the holder of the invitation, was in front of the party and presented it to the first guard in the process. The man did a double take when he looked over the invitation. Flipping to some pages at the back of the clipboard to review some instructions, he looked at the invitation again and then at the party being led be Kung Lao, and then to his instructions again. He said: "You and your party are the last of these special edition invitations to arrive." He spoke into a lapel microphone as a door disguised as a decorative hedge opened behind him. The guard said: "My instructions were to pass you and your party through to the V.I.P. area, no questions asked. Please go right in and enjoy yourselves."

The group walked through the hedge door into a smaller pavilion area covered by a large white parachute like roof. There were several people already there. From the descriptions that Ronin had read about in the journal, he recognized Sub-Zero, his apprentice Frost, Jax, Kenshi, and Cyrax. Johnny and Sonya were no where to be seen at the moment but the group broke off into animated discussions as handshakes and hugs were exchanged. Ronin was definitely feeling like the odd man out when Ho Sung Pak came up to him and said: "Let me introduce you to my friends."

There were several uncertain looks from the assembled warriors. Ronin could almost hear the questions: 'Who is he? Why did he come with Kung Lao? Why is Raiden bringing him over here? What business does he have here?' Ho Sung Pak drew Ronin into the group and said: "My friends, you knew me as Raiden, God of Thunder, and Protector of the Earth Realm, but I can no longer claim that distinction." There were some excited murmurs from the group as Ho Sung Pak motioned for silence. When he got it, he continued: "I _was _Raiden, but now am only a mortal like you. My name now is Ho Sung Pak. This is my successor. I can not give you his real name unless he wants to tell you. Cosmos's rules, not mine. This is Raiden now. Please support him as you all supported me in my time. He will not disappoint."

After Kung Lao and Kitana also spoke in Ronin's defense, Jax was the first to step forward dressed in a sleeveless tuxedo to allow for his arms and offered a hand, even a cybernetically enhanced one. Ronin took it as Jax said: "Good enough for me. Welcome. Glad to meet you." Ronin returned the greeting: "Good to meet you too. It's good to be here." One by one, the members of the group shook his hand. Sub-Zero wore an ice blue suit and shook hands next. Ronin saw the very flesh of his hands was blue as if from severe cold damage but was surprised to feel only pleasantly cool, not freezing cold flesh in the handshake. Frost wore a matching dress and simply bowed to him which he returned.

Cyrax was next; his tuxedo too was specially modified to allow for his cybernetic physique. Kenshi wore a tuxedo that matched Cyrax and Jax's but without any visible enhancements. The journal had described Kenshi's background in detail, but since he was in public, he wore dark sunglasses over his ruined eyes and even though he didn't need it, he carried a collapsible rod of the sort that visually impaired people "see" with.

Jax came back to Ronin and said: "Since its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony, let me take you, Ho Sung Pak, Kung Lao and Kitana to see Johnny and Sonya separately." Jax led the group to another room where Ronin finally got to meet one of his favorite actors in the whole world, Johnny Cage.

As the group entered the groom's area, they could almost feel the anticipation coming from the rooms' sole occupant. Johnny was just finishing his bowtie as he looked in the mirror to see the group led by Jax enter. Jax said: "Whassup pretty boy?" Johnny politely flipped off Jax as he straightened his tuxedo and said: "Pretty good. How about you brass biceps?" Jax smiled in turn at the comment and said: "Got some friends here to see you." Johnny's pearly white smile exploded across his face as took in the group. He said: "Kung, you made it. Good to see you." Kung Lao smiled and said: "Wouldn't miss it. Thanks for inviting me and thanks to Raiden for bringing me, or I wouldn't be able to be here."

Johnny looke over to Ho Sung Pak, still thinking him to be Raiden and said: "Thanks bolt boy. Thanks a lot." Ho Sung Pak smiled wearily at this comment, having heard it too many times to count as Johnny looked at Kitana, took a deep breath and said: "Kitana, you look beautiful; you truly belong in Hollywood with your name in lights." Kitana blushed lightly at the compliment as Johnny took her hand lightly in his and kissed the knuckle. She said: "You are still. . . what is the expression? An old smoothie." Johnny smiled again and directed his attention to Ronin.

"And you are?" he asked. Before Ronin could answer, Ho Sung Pak stepped in and said: "This is my successor Johnny. He is Raiden now." Ronin extended his hand to the slightly perplexed actor and said: "It's a true pleasure to meet you Johnny Cage. I know you must hear it a lot but I have to say it anyway, you always were one of my favorite actors and I've seen all your movies." Johnny accepted the hand and the compliment and said: "Always good to meet another fan, even a godly one. Thanks." Reaching behind him, Johnny produced a large 8"x10" glossy from somewhere and wrote across it: "To my best fan Raiden, from Johnny Cage". Handing it to Ronin, said: "A small token of friendship." Ronin accepted the photo with a grin. Jax rolled his eyes and said: "I'm taking them to go see Sonya real quick. Catch you in thirty."

Jax led them out of the groom area, across the V.I.P. pavilion and into the bride area. As with Johnny, the group could almost feel the anticipation. Sonya was sitting in front of a lit dressing room table just finishing her lipstick as she saw Jax come in with the group. She was dressed in a gorgeous, flowing white dress with her veil sitting on the table next to her. Her smile threatened to split her face open as she stood and said: "Outstanding. You're all here." She came over to the group and kissed Kung Lao on the cheek as she said: "Thank you so much for coming today. It means the world to Johnny and me that you could be here today."

Kung Lao said: "Thanks for inviting us in the first place." Sonya looked to Kitana next and the two exchanged a sisterly hug. Kitana said: "I'm happy to be here and happier still for the both of you." Kitana wiped at her eyes to keep the tears in check as Sonya saw Ho Sung Pak and said: "Raiden. Whoa, I'm really surprised you could be here and glad at the same time." Ho Sung Pak smiled and said: "Not a problem at all Sonya. Let me introduce you to the new Raiden."

Sonya's face was as perplexed as Johnny's had been as Ronin bowed and said: "A pleasure to meet you Sonya Blade. My predecessor spoke highly of you." Sonya returned the bow as best she could in her wedding dress and said: "I won't pretend to understand the change of command as it were, but just the same, I'm very glad you could be here today."

Sonya turned back to Ho Sung Pak and said: "Since you helped bring Johnny and me together, I thought it would only be fitting if you would give me away? Both of my parents are gone now. Would you please do that for me?" Ho Sung Pak bowed deeply and said in a voice touched with emotion: "It would be the greatest honor to do so Sonya." She looked back to Kitana and said: "I held a place open for you as my Maid of Honor. Would you please do that?" Kitana couldn't hold the tears back anymore and gave Sonya another hug and said: "Without reservation, I would be honored to do so."

Jax put a metal shod arm around Kung Lao and Ronin's shoulders as he said: "Well guys, let's leave these three to iron out the details and go get everyone else to their seats. The show starts in just a little while." As Jax again led the way to the V.I.P. area, Kung Lao spoke to Ronin gently and said: "Raiden, I have only now had the chance to say so, but ever since you came for me in China, I have felt another presence nearby. It is somehow familiar and different at the same time. Have you felt it?" Ronin said: "Not only do I feel it Kung but I am responsible for bringing it here. Be patient for a little while longer yet and after the ceremony, I will answer your questions." Kung Lao digested this news and was silent on the subject.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jax showed all the Earth Realm warriors to their seats in the rows reserved for family and close friends as he himself, as Best Man, went to go get Johnny. Five minutes later, Johnny and Jax came out and took their places on the dais near the bridesmaids and the priest. Shortly after that, the wedding march started and Sonya appeared at the far end of the walkway with Ho Sung Pak holding her arm and Kitana on her other side.

Sonya walked in exact time to the music and took her place next to Johnny as Kitana took her place at the head of the bridesmaids' row. The Priest called out in a clear and resonant voice: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see this man and this woman joined together in the holy bonds of matrimony. If there is anyone here who can give just cause as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Naturally, no one spoke up.

The Priest continued with: "Who gives this woman away today?" Ho Sung Pak spoke up firmly and said: "I do." Ho Sung Pak then held Sonya's hand out to Johnny who took it in his, and stepped down into the same row as Ronin and Kung Lao. The Priest took up his oration again: "Do you, Johnny Cage, take this woman Sonya Blade to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her, cherish her and forsaking all others, swear to be by her side in good times and bad, in sickness and health till death do you part?" Johnny said: "With all my soul, I do." Turning to Sonya, the Priest said: "Do you Sonya Blade take this man, Johnny Cage to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, cherish him and forsaking all others, swear to be by his side in good times and bad, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Sonya said: "With all my heart, I do." The Priest asked next: "Do you have the rings?"

Jax opened a small compartment on his right arm and handed Johnny his ring while Kitana opened a small pocket on her dress and gave Sonya her ring. In turn, theytook each others' left hands in their right andrepeated in unison: "With this ring, I thee wed." The Priest said: "You may now kiss your bride." Johnny lifted Sonya's veil and kissed her passionately as she returned the kiss. As they turned to face the assembled guests, the Priest said: "It is my pleasure to present to you, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Cage!"

As the newlywed couple walked down the isle, they were bombarded by rice from every direction as Ronin slightly pointed to the ceiling and let loose some low voltage fireworks of his own to augment the rice shower. The assembled guests all 'oohhed' and 'aahhed'. Ronin thought to himself: 'A fitting send off for them.'

A few hours later, Ronin had been able to gather the Earth Realm warriors together in one place, away from the main body of the reception and spoke: "I know I am new to this gathering of skill and power but I had to do one thing I felt was needed most. My intent was not to inflict any kind of emotional turmoil and if I hurt anyone's feelings with what I am about to show you, I will make amends in any way I can. Ronin formed a ball of lightning with both hands and called aloud: "I call forth the spirit traveler who came with me this day. Appear before us all now . . . Liu Kang!"

Flinging the ball lightning above his head, it exploded in a show of fireworks similar to that which Ronin had called forth earlier. In the glow of electric particles, Liu Kang appeared where he had been standing next to Ronin. The sudden intake of breath all around was startling as Liu Kang's form solidified. There were no words to be said at first as Kung Lao took a tentative first step and said: "L-L-Liu?" He looked at him and smiled and said: "Yes my brother. I am here, if only for a short time. I can finally say goodbye to you all. My friends and comrades."

Kitana was next to step forward. She held her hand out to him. For this brief moment, he was able to interlace his fingers with hers as he said: "I will always love you Kitana but now you must allow me to die and move on with your life, you must live." He motioned to Kung Lao who stepped over. Liu interlaced the fingers of his other hand with Kung's as he said: "Brother, I am not angry with you. You didn't abandon me that day at the Wu Shi Academy. It was my time to die, nothing could have stopped that. Be happy together, for my sake as well as your own."

Placing Kitana's hand in Kung Lao's, he let go and turned to Johnny and Sonya. "It's about time you two got together. Even as a monk I could see the way you danced around each other. Live a long time and be happy together." Turning to Sub-Zero he said: "It was an honor to fight by your side Grand Master Sub-Zero, even if only for a short time." Sub-Zero bowed low and said: "It is I who am honored to have known as great a warrior as you Liu Kang." Liu returned the bow and turned to Jax who was, despite his best effort to hide it, visibly moved when Liu said: "Take care of those two and yourself you big lug." Jax was unable to say little more than: "You know I will."

Liu Kang turned to face the one he had known as Raiden and said: "Ho Sung Pak, thank you for your guidance over the years. I learned much about myself and about life from your simple lessons. Thank you so very much for everything." Ho Sung could only wipe his eyes as he said: "It was more than a duty to me. More like a privilege. Farewell." Ronin felt a tug of emotion himself as he looked on from the side at the group of comrades-in-kombat.

Liu Kang lastly turned to face Ronin and said: "Thank you for allowing me this chance Lord Raiden. I will be forever grateful to you but now its time for me to go." Ronin nodded his head once as he pointed off one side with his hand, and cast a small ball lightning thatformed a portal that seemed especially bright and warm. Liu Kang stopped just short of it and turned to his friends one last time and said: "One day, our spirits will be reunited my friends, but I am in no hurry for company. So take your time, enjoy your lives and the lives that you will create. Farewell."

Liu Kang stepped into the portal as it closed behind him. Everyone in the room was caught up in the emotion of the moment as Ronin turned to leave; Johnny and Sonya stepped forward and said together: "Wait Raiden, wait." When Ronin stopped and turned around, they both came up to him. Johnny spoke first: "Thank you very much. That was the best wedding present we could have possibly gotten."

Sonya reached across to Ronin and hugged him tightly and said: "Thank you, thank you, thank you so very, very much Raiden." Letting him go, she said: "You will always be welcome in our home if you ever want to visit. For now, come with us. There's still a hell of a party going on and you're one of us now so come on." She put her hand on his shoulder and drew him into the circle of warriors.


	18. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

The next morning, Ronin awoke in his own bed in his palace. Sonya had been right. It had been one hell of a party. He had stayed through clear to the end of the reception. He had eaten, drank and been merrier than he had been in longer than he could remember. After having a dance with Sonya, he had acted as an informal escort while all the other male Earth Realm warriors got a turn on the floor.

Finally, he surrendered the bride to her husband as they cut the cake and got the pictures done. After that, Ronin had gotten a dance with Kitana before surrendering her to Kung Lao. Those two then stayed in each others' arms on the floor for the rest of the night. It was visible to the naked eye how much more at ease they were with each other now that Liu Kang had given them his blessing. Ronin suspected he would be receiving another wedding invitation before too long.

The memories receded and after lying there for a time, he felt Amperica stir next to him. As she let go of him and rolled to her other side, Ronin got up and got dressed. Quietly going down to the kitchen with a surprise in mind for her, he entered the kitchen to find Jiro already up and about preparing breakfast. Ronin said: "How do you do it Jiro? How do you manage to always be up and moving before me?"

Jiro smiled and said: "Trade secret my Lord. What would you like this morning?" Ronin said: "Actually, I want to serve Amperica breakfast in bed. Do you have some kind of portable tray?" Jiro pointed to a side closet and then focused on his task at hand. Ronin found the tray and set it with some silverware as Jiro finished making her favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with cheese, a muffin with butter and strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice.

Ronin reentered his room to see that Amperica was awake and just about to get out of bed. She saw what was in his hands and said: "What is this for?" Ronin smiled and said: "Good morning beautiful, please stay where you are." When she did, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the tray over her lap. She looked in surprise and said: "My favorite! How did you know?"

Ronin smiled and said: "I wish I could take the credit, but it was all Jiro's doing." After she ate, she asked: "What's the occasion Ronin?" He smiled and gathering his courage, he said: "I don't want you to be my concubine anymore." Before she could react he continued with: "I want you to be my companion from now until eternity. I don't know if I'm allowed to marry because of my status as a god but I do know that I want you to stay. Stay with me forever."

Amperica's eyes widened as large tears coursed down her cheeks. Ronin wiped the tears away but more replace them as he said: "What's wrong?" She cried a moment longer and said: "Nothing is wrong my Lord. I am just happy. Yes, I will stay with you for as long as you wish. Be it a day, a century, or millennia. I will stay with you."

The two lovers embraced and it was so.


End file.
